One-sided Love
by Akiboshi
Summary: Once Axel rejects Roxas's confession, everything went downhill from their. One bad thing lead to another, but Roxas continues to cling to the small shred of hope. Will his life turn for the best in the end? Or will his enemy keep him from having a happily ever after? Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the clock waiting for school to end for the week. Mr. Xemnas is talking about some nonsense about sex since this was biology. However that didn't matter to me since today was the day I confess to Axel.

How did I fall in love with the redheaded pyro you might ask? Well it's a secret that only I shall know so sorry. Maybe someday I shall tell it but today is not that day.

My daydreaming ended when I heard the bell rang so I started to pack my things.

"Remember that I'm going to assign partners on Monday," said Mr. Xemnas, or 'Mansex' as most of the other kids called him. It almost makes me feel bad for him that he was born with that name. Key word, almost.

I stood up and ran towards my locker then opened it after some difficulty. After I got my books, I headed towards Axel's locker then noticed that he wasn't there which is weird since he's usually there before me.

After a shrug, I started wandering the hallways and manage to spot the redhead at the front gate with Demyx. When I approached him, he nodded at his friend and then parted ways. I stopped as soon as we were standing in front of each other.

"Hey Roxas" He smiled at me and I gave one in return then I started getting nervous.

"Axel, I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

For a second, I was going to say something then I closed my mouth since I wasn't able to force the words out. In response, Axel continued to stare at me.

_"Come on Roxas, you can do this."_

"Don't feel nervous Roxas, just tell me."

"_Here goes nothing._"

"I like you Axel."

I closed my eyes and waited for his response but it was dead silent. After a while, I heard Axel's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

A knot formed in my stomach and tried to ignore the feeling. In my mind, I expected this but the little hope made me think to much about the situation.

"Roxas, I can't return your feelings ca-"

Before he could continue, I raised my hand up to him and cut him off.

"No, I don't need to hear it Axel."

With nothing else left to say, I walked around the tall redhead then towards my house. Before I was able to make two steps, I felt something grab my hand and keep me from leaving.

"Roxas, please listen to me."

"Don't bother explaining yourself. I already heard you're response and I'll just have to deal with it. Stop making this hard for me.

Axel grabbed both of my hands and turned my body so that I was facing him.

"Why won't you let me explain?"

"I told you that it's not needed. It's already bad enough that I confessed my guts to you so just leave me in peace!"

I shoved him away with what I was capable of and ran off without looking back. When I reached my house I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. For a moment, I just stared at the ground then I recalled what just happened.

One realization dawned on me, I felt myself snap as a tear fell down my face. The knot in my stomach got tighter and I hated myself for being so stupid. Not only that, I felt horrible that I fell in love with Axel of all people. He was a close friend and now I screwed everything up.

I laid my body down on the bed and let a few more tears stream down my face before sleep pulled me in.

TIME SKIP

"Roxas. Roxas. Hey wake up!"

I felt my brother shaking my shouolder as he attempted to wake me up but I didn't feel like doing so. After a few more attempts, I mumbled "go away"but he probably didn't hear it or just ignored it.

"Come on Roxas! It's been three days and you missed one day of school. I already told the teacher that you were sick and I don't wanna tell them another lie."

The room was silent.

"Why are you acting like this Roxas? Is it because of that Alex guy or something?"

I hid my face deeper into my blanket but he wasn't having it. With a big tug, I found myself sprawled over the floor with Sora towering over me with a trumphic grin.

"Now it's either you tell me what happened, or you go to school. Which shall it be?"

He looked at me and I did the same. With a sigh, I gave in to him but he was going to pay someday.

"I'll go just get out so I can change."

"Okay Roxas, see you in ten minutes!"

After Sora left and I sighed. That boy may look innocent but he can be annoying sometimes.

"Roxas! You have two minutes left!"

Nevermind, make that all the time.

TIME SKIP

We finally got to school, no thanks to Sora, who has been fixing his hair for hours. And he calls me slow. I made it in class before the bell rang and I sighed in relief.

"Well, thank you for joining us Mr. Strife. Go to your lab station."

I did what was told.

"Did your disease go away Mr. Strife?"

In response, I gave him a confused look.

"Well Sora said you had a deadly disease named Propetoriousabic."

I glanced down with a sigh. Leave it up to Sora to come up with something like that. My teacher sighed.

"Oh well, as long as you're okay I have nothing to worry about. Now as I said before on Friday, we assigned partners yesterday, and your partner is Riku.

"Yes sir."

"And now class, you have the rest of the period to start on your project. Remember only experiments that are in the book are allowed, so I don't want to see anybody making a bomb as there assignment. Now you may start."

The period ended faster than I thought it would be and it turns out Riku is actually useful in something other than being a jerk. Maybe that's why Sora likes him so much.

As I was entered the classroom of my next period, I noticed Axel talking to a blond girl.

_"Who is she?"_

I thought curiously but the bell rang. As the class droned on, I started to fall asleep, but something rather irritating kept me from doing that. Axel has been talking quietly to that same girl I saw before and it started to get on my nerves.

Then to make it even worse the girl starts flirting with him. I stood up and walked to the back of the classroom to sharpen my pencil to get away from the girl's voice. It was slightly high pitched and had an arrogant tone to it. If only Axel could realize this and make her stop talking.

The bell rang once more and as I was gathering my things, I noticed a note on my desk. When I unfolded the paper, I read what it said in my mind.

"_I watch you everyday  
And you can say  
I'm a stalker  
But I'm not a murderer  
I won't hurt you  
Cause I love you  
Your eyes are as blue  
As the morning dewThe flow of your hair  
Is nothing I can compare  
And I know for sure  
That my love is pure  
But for right now  
I'm going to make a vow  
That I will protect you  
In everything you'll do  
But I cannot reveal who I am  
Cause I'm not a ma'am_

Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer"

I blushed a bit and felt rather happy since this was the first someone has ever done for me. However, I was also wondering who could have possibly sent me the note. Glancing around to make sure no one else was looking then I hurried off to find my brother and Riku.

"Sora!" I yelled

"What is it Roxas?" he asked and I showed him the note.

"Oh my gosh! Roxas has a girlf-"

"Quiet Dumbo!" I said before he finished.

"Sorry Roxas, I just got so excited that someone is in love with you!"

"Um Sora, I don't think his 'girlfriend' is a girl."

"What makes you say that, Riku?"

"Well, if you read the last part of the poem, this person is stating that he's a guy."

Sora thought about it. "Maybe the person had plastic surgery."

I slapped my forehead

"_Is my brother this stupid?_"

"Oh Sora, you're look so cute when you say something stupid"

This caused Sora to blush and smile despite the fact that it was also an insult in a way.

"Oh Riku I love you so much!"

Sora's lips soon collided with Riku's as they both wrapped there arms around each other. The kiss soon got heated since they were pushing there tongues against each other passionately.

"_ If only me and Axel can do that, but no it can never be._"

A sad smile plagued my lips when the bell rang to signal the end of brunch.

"Hey you two either get a room or go to your next class!"

They broke apart from the kiss and looked at me then at each other.

"I heard the teacher's lounge is empty during 3rd period."

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

Riku suddenly carried Sora bridal style and headed towards the teacher's lounge.

"Meet me after school when you guys are done with your 'class'!"

I saw Sora give me a thumbs up so I walked to my own class. When I realized what class I had next, I broke out into a run.

"_Oh man if I'm late to Math, the teacher is going to kill me._"

As I turn the corner accidentally bumped into someone causing the both of us to fall to the ground and drop our stuff.

"Are you okay?"

I heard someone say and I slowly nodded while holding my head.

"I'm sorry here let me help you up."

My eyes locked on to a boy my age with hair like mine but was spiked differently.

"Um hello? You're not unconscious are you? Oh no what did I do? Please tell me I didn't kill someone!? Um let's see I think I should do CPR first. Wait how do I do CPR? Should I just start yelling for help or should just shout aStudent Down!' No that would make me look like an idiot. Argh this is so frustrating."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"_Is this guy ok? All I did was fall._"

"Hey dude, I'm fine just a little shocked"

"Oh okay what a relief. For a second there I thought I actually murdered someone."

For some reason this made me laugh.

"Well I'm Roxas what's your name?"

"Hayner."

I started collecting my stuff from the ground and so did he.

"Hayner huh? Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get to class."

"So do I but before you go, could you tell me where Room A-8 is?"

"Oh that's where I'm going. Here let me show you the way."

I grabbed his arm and started running down the hallway.

TIME SKIP- After School

I slammed my locker down then headed outside.

"_Hmm who could my secret admiarer be? _"

I walked outside of the school and stopped at an oak tree. I looked around to see if I could fine Sora but he wasn't here and unfortunetly the person i did fine was Axel. He was walking out of the school with his friends right behind him.

My eyes watched him as he talked to his friends and then he looked at me. His expression was filled with different emotions but the one that stood out the most was regret.

"_Does he regret being my friend?_"

I looked away, hoping Axel would do the same. Then I sighed in relief when he resumed his conversation with his friends.

" _Axel isn't my secret admiarer. Is he?" _

I thought about it for a while but i was distracted by a vibrating noise. I took my phone out and noticed that i got a text message from Sora.

_Hey Roxas! Me and Riku got caught havin sex in da lounge. So we both got detention 2 day. Srry. I'm goin to sleep ovr at riku's so don't worry about me. ttyl.  
_

I texted him back.

_Is ok Sora. Don't have too much fun at Riku's ok? And don't forget that Cloud is coming back home 2morrow. byes._

Then I started walking home.

"_Man, Sora is so lucky to have someone love him._"

After walking for around thirty minutes, I noticed that I was in the park.

"_Wow the park is still the same. _"

I stopped at a certain tree and smiled sadly.

"_That's right, this is where me and Axel met._"

8 Years ago (Normal pov)

_"Hey, give it back!" Roxas said._

_"Shut up."_

_An older boy said while pushing Roxas to the floor, but Roxas wasn't going to give up. So he pushed him back with all his strength, but it didn't do anything. Plus the leader of the group didn't look to happy._

_"Oh, your going to get it now." The leader grabbed Roxas's shirt and threw him against a tree._

_"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."_

_Before the boy could do anything to Roxas, he heard yelling behind him._

_"Xigbar Braig Gibar!" The leader curse under his breath and let go of Roxas._

_"Coming mom! Listen here boy, you haven't seen that last of me."_

_"Braig!"_

_"I'm coming Mom! I'm coming! Sheesh." _

_T__he rest of the gang cleared out, leaving Roxas behind._

_Roxas coughed some blood and tried to stand up but ended up falling down. Then he realized something. _

_"Hey, wait! Give me back my pendant." _

_He tried to stand up again, using the tree for support, but he still fell down._

_"Why do i have to be so weak?" _

_Roxas closed his eyes and started crying, but they were wiped away by a gentle hand. _

_"Hey, don't cry. Those bullies are gone now." _

_Once he looked up, he saw a redhead boy with a big grin on his face. _

_"__You okay?" _

_The younger boy nodded in response. _

_"Great! Be right back!" _

_The older boy ran off somewhere and then came back with a popsicle in his hand. _

_"Here." _

_The red head handed the ice cream to Roxas. He looked at for a while then took a bite out of it._

_"Woah! It's salty! Just like the ocean!"_

_"Yah that's why it's called 'Sea-salt ice cream.'"_

_"Thank you so much!"_

_The older boy nodded and sat next to Roxas. After a while it was almost sunset and Roxas had to get back home. _

_"Um, thanks for the ice cream, but I have to go now."_

_The older boy frowned. _

_"O__k, but before you leave-" _

_The redhead stood up and walked over to Roxas and have him a hug, making the younger boy blush. When he pulled away the older boy whispered. _

_"Be careful." _

_Roxas nodded and started heading home. But before he left the park he felt something dangling in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out his mother's pendant. His eyes widened and found a note attached to it that says. _

_"By the way, my name is Axel it memorized?" _

_He turned around and looked at the tree from where he was a while ago but Axel was gone. He said to himself._

_"Thanks Axel, I hope we meet again."_

End of Flashback (Roxas's Pov)

I held onto the pendant that was under my shirt and tried not to cry.

"_From that day, Axel, I kept going to that park. Hoping you would be there again. But as each day passed, you never came. When I finally saw you again at school, I was filled with joy, but you said you didn't know me. I kept saying to myself that you just forgot, but now I don't know anymore._"

I lean against the tree for a while and then headed home.

(? Pov)

"Roxas, huh? Well, i'll make sure that he knows who he's messing with if he gets near Axel again."

I chuckled.

"Xigbar! Search his files. I want to know every little detail about this boy."

"You got it."

TIME SKIP- Next Day (roxas pov)

"_Gosh! Why does English have to be so boring._"

I stared out the window.

"_Well at least Cloud will be here today. Now me and Sora can be a somewhat normal family. _"

This made me chuckle, but was I stopped when are principle came into the classroom.

"Oh Mr. Micky, what brings you here?"

"I just need to talk to Roxas for a while, that's all."

The teacher called for me and I left my seat and followed the principle out into the hallway.

"Hey Mickey what's up?"

I looked at him and he just stared at the ground for a while.

"Um, I'm not in trouble right? But if it's about the paintball fight last week then-"

"No Roxas, it's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Well, today Cloud was suppose to come here for a visit right?"

I nodded.

"At the airport, while he was heading towards your house. A drunk driver hit his taxi cab and instantly died."

My eyes widened then I stared at the ground.

"Does Sora know about this?"

"Yes he does, and he's trying to keep a smile on his face."

I nodded.

"Roxas, if you need to be excused from the rest of your classes then-"

"No, it's ok. I think I'll be fine."

"Ok then, but if you need anything, just ask me."

I looked up and try to give him a smile.

"Thanks Mickey."

He nodded and walked away.

After a while, I went back into the classroom and I looked at no one as I walked back to my seat. But I was tripped by someone and fell to the ground. The whole class then started laughing at me and the teacher acted as if he didn't see anything. I kept my eyes down as I walked to my desk. When the bell finally rang I packed up my things and then ran outside the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided not to go to the rest of my classes so I told Micky that I was leaving then went to the graveyard. When I got there, I stopped and looked at a specific stone that was in front of it's grave. I stood there panting hard from running.

"Hi mom, sorry that I wasn't able to visit you as often as before. School's been a real pain since the first few months."

My lips started to quiver, but I suppressed it for now. I got down on my knees and stared at the tombstone in front of me.

"I ended up confessing to Axel. You know, the boy I was telling you about before."

A bitter chuckle left my lips.

"He rejected me as I expected but it hurt more when I was experiencing it. I knew I shouldn't have tried to begin with but I was always the one making dumb decisions."

I bit my lip as my fists tightened to prevent myself from crying again.

"What's worse though is that dad is joining you up there without saying goodbye to Sora and I."

A tear fell down my cheek and I started sniffling.

"You guys are so cruel sometimes you know that? You should know better than to leave me by myself with Sora when we're only kids. Also, we're orphans now you know that?"

More tears fell as I let myself cry freely. I honestly did care who saw me right now. My body felt weak and tired from all the emotional and physical stress that I accumulated in a short time. I just want it all to go away but reality is cruel.

After a while, I noticed that it was raining when my whole body felt soaked through the bone. Even so, I didn't care and felt some relief from the cold. My tears were now mixed with the rain so I couldn't tell if I stopped crying or not. It still felt nice though to have the drops of water fall on me.

It seems that whenever the weather was cold, it numbs my pain. Right now was my time to let myself go in this quiet place. If I survive this, then I'll get back up again sooner or later. I wasn't about to die like Cloud and leave Sora by himself. He could barely get to school on time.

A sigh left my lips and my eyes gazed back at the tombstone once more. Something inside me made me smile a little. Then I started humming a soft lullaby that my mom used to sing all the time for my brother and I. After a while, I started to sing the lyrics to it.

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright. _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. _

_I will protect you from, all around you. _

_I will be here don't you cry."_

I paused for moment to wipe the water from my face. It was the time to be strong for mom, dad and Sora. I then continued on.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. _

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us, can't be broken. _

_I will be here, don't you cry."_

My hand touched the cold tombstone and my smile widened a little as certain memories filled my thoughts.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart. _

_Yes you'll be in my heart. _

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be in my heart._

_Always."_

I looked up to the sky and chuckled a little.

"Always."

At that point, I felt my completely numb body fall to the side as my eyes fluttered softly. The urge to sleep was large and I wasn't about to ignore it. Once my eyes started closing, I saw a hint of red before everything went black.

TIME SKIP

"Roxas."

"_Go away whoever's calling me, I want to sleep."_

"Roxas."

The voice calling me got a bit louder and I felt myself trying to respond back.

"Hey, wake up dude!"

I opened my eyes and blinked once then twice to clear my blurry vision.

"Finally man, I thought you were dead, yo."

When I looked around, I noticed that I was laying down on a bed. Once I turned my head to the side, I was greeted with a redhead grinning like a cat at me.

"Axel?"

"Huh? No man, I'm Reno, Axel's so called brother."

He made a peace sign as his grin turned into a smirk.

"What were you expecting him?"

I lightly huffed then turned away.

"Awww you're cute when you're stubborn, Roxas."

"How do you know my name?"

He put a finger to his lips.

"S-e-c-r-e-t."

I sighed which make his smile grow wider.

"What time is it anyway?"

He checked his watch.

"Somewhere around 10:30."

This made me bolt up from the bed when realization dawned on me.

"What? Oh man, I gotta get home!"

I tried to get out of the bed but Reno held onto me.

"Hey, slow down Roxas, you shouldn't be moving too much."

I ignored him again and got out of the bed but I suddenly felt weak and fell. But Reno caught me before I hit the ground.

"Roxas! You ok?"

When I looked up I was met with his green mesmorizing eyes.

"_Wow, they look so much like Axel's." _

As I continued to stare at him he simply looked back before breaking the silence.

"Hey Roxas, I know I'm hot and all but can you please stop staring at me? You might start drooling"

Once he said that, I felt my face turn slightly red.

"You wish!"

He chuckled and then put me back into bed.

"Reno, thanks for saving me and all, but I need to go."

I made another attempt to get out again but then he stopped me.

"No. There's no way I'm going to let an innocent looking child walk in the rain."

I was going to object, but then I heard a door slam.

"Hey stupid bro! I'm home!"

This made Reno's face changed.

"Why you! Who you callin stupid you pyro!"

"Hey! Being a pyro is better than being stupid!"

I lightly chuckled but then stopped when I saw Axel coming to the room.

"Anyway what are you do-"

His eyes widened and then went back to normal in a split second.

"Why is _he _here?"

Reno was about to explain but I cut him off.

"It's ok Axel. I was just leaving."

With that said I got out of bed and started walking out of the room. Reno tried to stop me but I saw that Axel stopped him.

"Let go of me, Axel."

Reno said with a deadly tone, but Axel didn't budge.

"Are you just going to let him leave!? For crying out loud Axel, it's frickin pouring outside! How could you let him leave when he doesn't even have a jacket? Do you want him to die or somethin?"

"Shut up Reno! I have no reason to waste my time with _him_! Besides, You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

They continue to yell at each other so I just left the room and grabbed my bag before heading out the front door.

"_It seems that I bring bad luck everywhere I go._"

I opened the door and looked outside to see that it was indeed pouring. For a moment I pondered if I should go inside and ask for an umbrella but the shouts upstairs stopped me from doing so.

"_I already caused enough trouble. Might as well leave while I can."_

As I walked down the street, I noticed that Axel's hosue was at Main street which means that my house is a few blocks away. I continued walking down the street while putting my arms around my body for warmth. Usually, I didn't mind being out in the rain but I wasn't dressed properly for the weather.

I tried ignoring the cold by stepping into some puddles like I used to when I was little. This was something I never really grew out off. When I couldn't feel my hands, I started furiously rubbing my palms against each othere in attempt for warmth.

My hand was pale white and the blood wasn't freely flowing in my hand. I breathed hot air into my hands and tried to think of something else to block out the rain.

A strike of lightning lit up the sky and sent chills down my spine. The lights on the streets suddenly turned off when lightning struck again. I wasn't a big fan of lightning due to past memories when mom and dad had there rare fights. Despite my predicament, I knew I had to keep moving, so I walked on.

_"It's so dark."_

Another strike and I felt my body feel paralyze with fear. The feeling in my legs suddenly disappeared and I slid to the ground. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts as well as my surroundings. While using the wall as support, I tried to stand up but I didn't have the strength to pull me up.

I felt my hand start to trembling from where it was on the wall and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The rain continued to pour as I sat on the ground, helpless and weak. After a while, I pulled myself into a crouched position and felt scared of what was going to happen to me.

However, now that I think of it. There's really no one that would miss me besides Sora and maybe Riku. I wasn't really popular in school so no one remembers me. There weren't any close friends that I have either.

"_Maybe this is for the best. Axel can live happily with his girlfriend and for Sora. I'm sure he'll be fine without me since Riku will be with him no matter what."_

I leaned my body against the wall and let my eyes drift close again. This time, no one will be waking me up from this deep sleep I'll be going into. I'll let death embrace me and take me away from this hectic world.

"Roxas!"

"_Huh?_"

"Roxas!"

"_Who's that? Is someone here?_"

"Roxas! Get a hold of yourself!"

I felt someone shaking me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Sleep sounded so nice right now and I didn't want to be disturb right now.

"Open your eyes! I'll never forgive you if you leave me now!"

Another shake was given to me but I was still persistent. I felt warm hands touch my cheek and I unconsciously leaned into them. Slowly, I started opening my eyes to see a blurry figure in front of me. When my vision cleared a little, I could see who it was.

"Axel?"

My throat suddenly felt dry but I didn't care about that since Axel right in front of me. His lips broke out into a smile when I opened my eyes.

"Thank goodness you're safe!"

He started hugging me and I smiled but it was brief.

"Why are you here Axel? I thought you didn't want me at your house."

He pulled away from me to look at me then shook his head.

"Actually, I was worried about you when left school early. In my mind I knew what I did before was wrong but I knew that I had to give you space. But I was still upset that you didn't come talk to me and when I saw you with Reno...I just-"

I felt to tired to continue hearing his speech so I placed my lips on his own to shut him up. When I didn't feel him pull away, I placed my hands on his cheeks to pull him deeper into the kiss. His lips felt so warm against mine and I wanted more of it.

When I pulled back, I suddenly remembered the situation between us. I suddenly regreted what I did and turned away f rom him.

"_He's going to hate me even more now._"

"Sorry, it's cold and I didn't know what I was doing."

I stared at the ground, waited for an answer. Instead of that, I felt my wet hair being ruffled.

"I'll forgive you this time so don't pout or else I might end up doing something to you."

This made me look at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Axel put his jacket around me and then picked me up bridle style.

"Wait I can walk! Seriously!"

He just laughed and then looked around.

"Where's your house?"

I looked at him with a stern look and he did the same so I sighed din defeat.

"3 blocks ahead."

He nodded and started walking. In that moment, the rain just stopped, while I was in Axel's arms, smiling to myself.

_I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Just darkness. I looked around and noticed I was falling. Falling into the pit of darkness...then suddenly I stopped. My feet stood on solid ground. I looked around and saw that I wasn't alone._

_"Axel."_

_He turned around and I approached him. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_I frowned when he didn't respond. _

_"Hey Axel, are you okay?" _

_Again he didn't respond. __I walked towards him and gently touched his arm. _

_"Axel, what's wrong?"_

_"Would you just leave me alone?"_

_I stopped where I was when he said that._

_"What are you talking about? We're friends, right?"_

_"Are you kidding me? I was pitying you since you're always alone with no one to talk to."_

_I shook my head in disbelief._

_"You're lying."_

_This made him chuckle._

_"Denial, denial. You're so pathetic you know that? It's no wonder no one wants to be your friend."_

_I crouched down and closed my eyes while placing my hands over my ears to block out his words._

_"You're wrong!"_

_His chuckle echoed around me and then all of a sudden I start falling again. The floor around me seemed to melt away while Axel stood safe where he was. I reached out a hand to him._

_"Axel!"_

_He simply smiled at me and then turned away as I continued to fall into darkness._

_"_Axel!"

I stood up from my bed and looked around. I was home. "

Oh God..." I hugged myself and started shaking.

Sora's Pov

While I was getting ready for school, I noticed my favorite pair of jeans were missing. I looked around the house panicking.

"Ah! Roxas! Roxas! I can't find my jeans! What am I going to do!? Today is my anniversary with Riku, and you know that I don't look sexy without my pair of skinny jeans!"

Once I stopped yelling when I noticed that Roxas wasn't answering to my plea.

_"Hm, is he still sleeping?" _

I knocked on his door and waited for a responce but I didn't get any reply or recognition that he heard me. So then I put my ear on his door and could barely hear small sobs.

_"Is he crying?" _

My hand slowly twisted the door knob before I walked in.

"Hey roxas, are you oka-"

I stopped at the sight in front of me. There I saw Roxas, eyes bagged probably because of the lack of sleep, wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and his blanket covering half of his body lazily. He was staring at the ceiling while tears were being shed.

Then when he turn towards my direction, his face looked blank. No emotion whatsoever could be seen as he continues to shed more tears.

"Oh Sora, it's just you.."

His monotone voice made me frown.

"Are you okay Roxas?"

I walked towards his bed and sat on the edge. He chuckled bitterly.

"Yah I'm alright...I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Was it about mom and dad?"

He sighed.

"No, this time it was about Axel."

I frowned even more.

"Roxas, I know you love him, but he's causing you so much pain. You might as well forget about him. I don't want you to get hurt."

He nodded and then sat up with a smile on his face.

"You're right Sora, thanks."

This made me smile in return.

"Good, now get your lazy butt outa bed and get ready for school. We're actually going to be early for today!"

I then walked out of his room smiling and went to my room to finish changing with or without my pair of skinny jeans.

Roxas' Pov

My smile faded as soon as Sora was nowhere to be seen. I chuckled again.

_"He's to easy to fool." _

I got of the bed.

_"Sorry Sora, but I can't forget about Axel. I now know that I love him to much to to do that." _

I then started getting ready for school.

At school (Still Roxas' Pov)

"Wow we're actually at school on time!"

"Oh shut up Roxas! We're not late to school _everyday_."

Sora said with his usual smile on his face.

"Of course Sora. We're late to school every _other _day."

He playfully punches me.

"Hey, it's not easy to be this sexy, Roxas."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you get for Riku, Sora? Some kitty plushie?"

His face was in shock as he tried to hide the bag behind him. He seriously was to easy to read.

"Just shut up already will ya! I'm sure he'll love Mr. Fluffykins! If not then I'll just get him Mr. Whiskers!"

Sora was done with his outburst he quickly ran into his homeroom. I started laughing like crazy. Everyone in his class was starting at him as if he had a kitty fetish. I walked away but then ended up falling on the floor while clutching my stomach as someone walked next to me.

"Having fun, Roxas?"

This new voice made me stop laughing and looked up to see a blonde girl smirking at me.

"_Hey isn't this the same girl that flirts with Axel? _"

I stood up.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

She just kept smirking.

"Hmph I knew you had no manners. It's expected from someone who has no family."

I felt my hand curl up into a fist.

"Look I don't want to start a fight but-"

"Oh no of course not and even if you did you wouldn't win...I just need to tell you something."

My fist tightens.

"I'm listening."

"First of all I'm Larxene."

"_More like barf on me, She looks like an ugly pikachu. _"

"I'm just here to make sure that you stay awayfrom Axel, that's all."

I flinched.

"What's wrong with me hanging out with him?"

She chuckled.

"Nothing really, I just don't want you around him."

"That doesn't answer my question, stupid. And you can't tell me what to do."

I started walking away.

"Now now Roxas, we wouldn't want Sora to get hurt now would we?"

I paused for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Sora has nothing to do with this."

"He will if you don't do what I say."

"What makes you think that I will do what you say?"

"If you don't want to lose the people who are close to you then I suppose you stay away from Axel."

Then she walkes away.

I looked to the ground and stared at my fist. Little wounds where I was clutching with my nails started to seep blood. I sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my homeroom and took my seat next to the window. It's always been my favorite place to sit ever since we were able to pick our seats. I stared out the window and waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey Roxas wassup?"

I glanced to the side to see Hayner smiling at me.

"Oh nothing much, as usual. How about you?"

"Ah same old, same old. Hey I'm going to have a party tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"Hmmm sure why not."

"Great! Here's my address Why don't you sit with me at lunch today? I'll tell you more about it then."

I nodded as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students. There are no announcements today so you could either read or talk to your friends. But make sure you keep the noise level down. Any questions?"

No one dared say anything. Once he dismissed us, everyone start talking to one another while others did who knows what. Hayner and I decided to play a game of Go fish.

(Yes it's called "Go fish" not "Goldfish" everyone pronounce it like that but eh oh well. I pronounce it like that as well. For those of you who doesn't know what the game Go fish is. I don't know what to say.)

Luckily I always have a deck of cards in my pocket just in case I get bored.

"Do you have an Ace?"

"Yes. Man how do you do that, Roxas? Are these cards see through? Did you rigged the deck or did you count cards?"

I chuckled and gave him an innocent smile.

"What are you talking about? I don't cheat. Cheating are for those who can't win fairly."

He sighed and gave me his Ace. But before I was able to take the card, Hayner noticed my wound, and grabbed my hand.

"Roxas, what is this?"

_"Shoot, I forgot to clean my hand."_

I tried to come up with a good excuse, but nothing came to mind. Then I heard him sigh.

"Nevermind you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I smiled.

_"Thanks Hayner, you're a good friend." _

He took out a white cloth and wrapped it around my wound.

"There. That should do it."

I looked at my hand and muttered.

"Thanks."

He looked at me and then smiled.

"You're gay aren't you, Roxas."

This caught me of guard.

"What? What makes you say that?"

He chuckles.

"Just curiosity but it seems that I was right."

"Oh shut up."

He chuckles again.

"Don't worry, Roxas I won't tell anyway. Just to let you know though, I'm gay too."

"Oh" I said, then added. "Wanna play another game of Go fish?" He smiled.

"Okay, but this time I'm going to win!"

I laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hayner."

TIME SKIP

The rest of my classes before lunch were as boring as it always is, but at least I get to eat now. I walked through the cafeteria until someone glomped and almost made me lose my balance.

"What the."

I said before turning around to see Sora pouting at me.

"Roxas, can I eat with you today? Riku is busy with helping his history teacher for extra credit, and I don't feel like sitting next to loudmouth Kairi."

He said with a whining tone.

"If you can find where Hayner sits in under 2 minutes than sure."

I felt a weight lifted of off my shoulder and I noticed that Sora disappeared.

"1 minute left."

I mumbled before I felt someone drag me by the arm outside the cafeteria and into the grass field in the back of the school.

"Found them!"

Sora exclaimed while pointing to none other than Hayner sitting under a oak tree with some other people that I recognized from some of my classes.

"Good job Sora, now let go of me and sit down."

He did as he was told and sat down right next to me.

"Nice of you two to drop by. Sorry that I forgot to mention were I ate during lunch."

"It doesn't matter, by the way this is my adopted brother named Sora."

Sora started whining when he heard that.

"Roxas you meanie! I'm not adopted!"

Hayner and I just laughed at this in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sora, my name's Hayner."

He shook his hand.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce us to?"

A girl with dark red hair appeared with a smile that can almost match up with Sora's.

"Oh yah of course. This here is Olette and the one that's devouring the poor sandwich over there is Pence."

Hayner said as he pointed at the redheaded girl and then at the chubby boy who was indeed devouring the sandwich in two bites.

"The ninja up there is Yuffie."

He says while pointing at the girl who was eating on a high branch of the oak tree.

She looked down at me before giving me a cat like grin.

"Hey there, if I remember correctly then you're in my biology class. Be my partner for the lab today okay? We're going to create some fireworks."

I just gave her a nervous smile in response. He then pointed at the blunette and pink haired boys before saying.

"And lastly, the bookworm sitting against the tree is named Zexion and sitting right next to him is Marluxia, but we all call him Marly."

They all waved at me before eating there lunch.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Don't be scared okay? We don't bite."

He offered me a daisy.

"Yah Roxas! Lighten up a bit, man. You've been to stiff this week."

Sora immediately took the daisy from Marly and tried to putting it in my hair.

"Hey!"

I tried to push him back but he was persistent. Everyone laughed at this, and I just gave up as he firmly placed the daisy in my blonde locks. He gave me an approving nod before digging into his lunch.

"So when's the party?"

"Oh right, I'm going to have it right after school on Friday so that we can all just go straight to my house. Since it's closed by, we're all just going to walk their and when we do the fun starts."

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited to this? I want to go."

Sora pouted and Olette just chuckled at this.

"Don't worry you can come to if you want, and bring your friend if you want. The more the merrier right?"

My brother jumped up in excitement.

"Yayy! There's going to be games their right?"

Hayner nodded.

"We're going to have an eating contest too."

Marluxia added and both Sora and Pence's eyes sparkled in joy.

"Who's going?"

"Hmm, so far you, Sora, Olette, Pence, Marluxia, Luxord, Yuffie, and maybe Zexion if anyone can convince him."

"I told you I'm not going."

Zexion said without taking his eyes off of his book that he was reading this whole time.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to go."

Yuffie and Marluxia said in unison with a smirk on there faces.

"This is going to be awesome!"

"So.."

At this point I finished my lunch so I decided to make things interesting.

"Anyway want to play Big 2?"

I held up the deck for everyone to see.

"No way! I'm not playing with a devil like you."

Hayner scootched away from me with his arms crossed on top of his chest.

"I wanna play!"

Olette immediately jumps in as well as Yuffie when she got down from the tall tree. She sat right next to me to form a triangle. Then I saw Zexion close his book and walked towards me and then sits down to make a square.

"Finally something worthwhile to do."

I smirked now that I had enough people to start playing.

"How about we bet on some food? Whoever is first gets to have some of the food from everyone else."

They all seemed interested at this.

"You play with this master and you'll lose everything you've got."

I just gently pushed him back to make him fall on his butt. They nodded at the proposition and my smile widened.

"I bet some chips."

I took out a bag of hot cheetos from my backpack.

"I got Mochi."

Olette says as she showed us that she had a dozen of small mochis in her bag. And Yuffie just held up a few cut pieces of pizza from her plate before placing it right next to her. I turned to Zexion and was surprised to see that he bet some dark chocolate.

I nodded at the bets and then shuffled the deck well. I passed out the cards with the speed of a black jack dealer and when all the cards were out we all picked them up. I grinned at the cards I had in my hand.

"Well then, let the games began."

TIME SKIP

Today turned out to be a pretty good day besides the fact that I got threatened by an evil pikachu in the morning. Meeting up with Hayner during lunch and making new friends really brightened up my day.

Especially since I scored some snacks from the card game we had at lunch. Now all I need to worry about is to ignore Axel for now and the ugly pikachu. I smiled brightly to myself as I entered my biology class and took my seat next to Riku in the back.

"You seem happy today. Are you starting to gamble again?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Make sure to make up for leaving Sora alone at lunch okay?"

I handed him a mochi and he took it with a smile.

"You know that I would never hurt him right, Roxas?"

He asks as the teacher started explaining the lab we were going to have today.

"Yah I know, but I just wanted to make sure that Sora is going to be happy for the rest of his life with the right guy."

"Okay, now get into groups of 4 as I bring out the materials." The teacher yelled as he went into the storage room with a couple of students.

"Hey people!"

Yuffie came with a big smile as she edrags Zexion towards our table. Riku looked at me with a confused glanced.

"This is Yuffie and that's Zexion."

He smiled at them.

"I'm Riku."

"The perverted idiot who has converted my brother into a psycho."

I added and he playfully punched me.

"So mean, Roxas."

Yuffie grinned. When all the materials were passed out I sighed at the fact that we were working with chemicals today.

"Time to make some fireworks."

Yuffie had an evil glint in her eyes and was about to touch the chemicals but was stopped by zexion.

"Don't touch them until I'm done with our actual experiments okay? Then you can mix them all you want."

He then started carefully taking one of the test tubes and mixing it with something else.

"Meanie."

She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Mochi?" I asked as I offered one to her and she gladly took it. After 5 minutes we were all done with our experiments.

"Now I know why every test curve is high, this guy's a genius!"

Zexion turned away at my comment and I could see that he had a tiny smile on his face.

"Hey Roxas, be dear and get us another clean test tube."

Riku says while joining Yuffie in mixing different chemicals. I rolled my eyes at them before walking towards the storage room. I founded what I needed and was about to walk out when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh hey there Roxas."

I looked up to see Axel grinning at me.

"Hey Axel."

I was about to ask him something when I remembered about Larxene's threat.

_"Oh who cares what she says."_

"Axel, about yesterday."

"What about it?"

I tightened my grip a little on the test tube that I was holding.

"Does that me you lied that you didn't like me more than a friend? Not anyone would be calm when a guy kisses their friend."

His body visibly tensed at my words.

"Well."

He started but then was cut off with someone walking into the room.

"Axel? What's taking you so long? We have to finish this experiment soon remember?"

Larxene walked passed me as if I wasn't there.

"Yah I know, I just couldn't find what I needed that's all."

"Oh who's this?"

Larxene looked at me as if she noticed that I was there with her tone sickly sweet.

"This is Roxas, my best friend."

I frowned a bit at the word 'friend.'

"Oh well then, nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Larxene, Axel's girlfriend."

Her smile made me want to tear her pretty lips off. However, I held back a growl from coming out.

"Sorry that I didn't let you to meet sooner Roxas."

Axel wraps his arms around her neck and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

I sighed at this and walked out of the storage room. After one step, I suddenly tripped on someone's foot and then fell to the ground.

"You should have listened to her idiot."

A guy said before returning to his seat. I walked back towards the table, handed Riku the tube, and then rested my head on the table to try and get some sleep.

"_I knew it. He was lying to me after all. __Why does it hurt so much when I knew that all along?_"

"Roxas?"

Riku gave me worried look. When I didn't respond to him he looked over at the storage room and frowned before smiling playfully. I saw him got up from his seat and then whisper something in Yuffie's ear. She grinned when he was done talking and then left me alone.

TIME SKIP

The rest of the day was a blur in my mind as I walked through the hallway towards the exit by myself with a slight frown on my face.

_"Oh well then, nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Larxene, Axel's girlfriend."_

I gritted my teeth and then slammed my fist on the closest locker right next to me and earned some stares from the few people that heard the smash.

My body was tense but I relaxed when I looked at my fist and noticed the white cloth wrapped around it. For some reason it made me smile inside, and I randomly chuckled a little before walking out the front doors of the school. I pulled out my phone from my pocket before texting Sora that I was going to go home first.

When I was about to hit send, someone forcefully pushed me to the ground, and thankfully I caught myself in time before landing face first to the grass below me. I turned around with a glare shown obviously on my face to see the same boy that tripped me in class towering over me. Now that I got a closer look at his appearance, he actually looks rather familiar for some reason.

"She warned you, and since you didn't heed her warning you shall pay."

He soon walked away from me to who knows where.

_"What's his problem?" _

As I brushed off some of the dirt from my hand I heard footsteps nearby and saw that Hayner was looking at me with a frown.

"Man Roxas, are you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

He helped me up and I just sighed.

"It's not my fault that people somehow hate me on impulse."

"That's not true, anyway, do you wanna go to the arcade with me? I bet It'll turn that frown of your's upside down."

Hayner chuckled and I agreed then texted to Sora were I was going to be for a while.

As we walked towards the arcade Hayner playfully punched me.

"Race ya their blondie."

He then sprinted head on before I had any time to react.

"Cheater!"

I yelled at him but I caught up to him minutes later. Once we were heading straight towards the door, I jumped as far as I could towards the it and manage to get inside before him.

"Ha! What now?"

We both panted heavily.

"Dang! How can you run so fast? I'm usually faster than anyone I challenge."

"I've always liked running since I was a kid, it makes me feel like I can almost fly since I was running so fast."

I managed to reply before I was able to breath normally again. Then, I felt someone punched my head downwards, and from the grunt I heard beside me, Hayner got hit too.

"Try not to break the doors will you?"

We both looked up to see a blonde girl with blue eyes trying to look angry at us, but it turned out to be a pout instead.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell dad that I broke the door again, brother."

I was a bit surprised when she said 'brother'.

"Hey that last time wasn't my fault! Yuffie was the one that threw the basketball at the door!"

"You were the one that dared her to throw it as hard as she can though."

I chuckled at this and they both turned there head towards me.

"Oh sorry about that, Namine, this is Roxas, and then vice versa."

She gave me a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you Roxas. I'm Hayner's litter sister."

Namine withdrew her hand and then gave me a red card.

"Here's a game pass you can use to play any of the games here for free, enjoy yourselves, but not too much okay?"

I thanked her and then she giggled at me before running off.

"Ah, my sister is so~ annoying."

Hayner rubbed his head with a loud sigh.

"She seems nice in my opinion. Hey does what she said earlier mean that your father owns this arcade?"

He nodded.

_"I guess some people are just born into a lucky family." _

"Come on Roxas Marluxia and Olette wanna play against us in air hockey!"

I chuckled and then ran over towards the hockey table before engaging into a battle against my opponents.

"Man you guys got here faster than I expected, did you race each other?"

We both nodded.

"Who won?"

"Me."

I took this oportunity to score a point for us.

"Looks like we got some competition."

Marluxia smiled before starting off the game by getting a point in one hit. This went on for a couple of minutes before we lost the game.

"I demand a rematch!"

"How about a mini DDR tourney?"

They all complied to my idea. First up was Marluxia and Hayner. Surprisingly Marluxia won. I chuckled at the pout that Hayner made when he lost by two letter grades. I didn't have any luck either against Olette since I haven't played this game in such a long time.

In the end, Marluxia won and I have to say I'm surprised that he did. Hayner and I were about to play DDR one last time for fun before I heard someone scream my name. I turned towards the sound of the voice and then felt someone hug me tightly.

"R-roxas!"

The person said and I immediately recognized it as Sora's.

"Hey, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

I wiped some of the tears that were falling from his face and made him look at me.

"It's R-riku! He said his p-parents got pro-omoted today!"

He burried his head into my chest.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"That's what I thought at first, but they have to move to all the way to Destiny Town! And I can't see Riku anymore if he's halfway around the world!"

He sobbed even louder and clutched onto me like his life depended on it.

_"What? How did this happen? Wait a minute." _

My fist tightens and my mind started to darken.

"Hey Sora calm down, it'll be alright."

Olette tries to comfort my little brother with words but it just made him cry harder.

"Sorry guys, but Sora and I have to go home now, we'll see you tomorrow at school."

I grabbed my bag and then exiting the arcade while rubbing my brother's back in attempt to soothe his crying.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got home, I took Sora to his room and placed him on his bed. Once I told him to change, I went downstairs into the kitchen before returning to the brunette with sea salt ice cream.

"Here."

I gave him the last ice cream we had and he took it after saying thanks with a small smile on his face. He then started eating it in little bites. We sat together on his bed in silence excluding the sounds that Sora was making.

"Sora."

"Yah Roxas?"

"Does Riku make you happy?"

"Of course he does! I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend than him!"

He responded quickly then finished his ice cream. For a second I envied him since he found his other half, but it quickly went away.

"I'm glad you feel that way then."

"Yah, but now that he's moving, I can't see him anymore. Roxas, I don't want him to leave me here, but I can't make him leave his parents. I don't know what to do."

He stared at the ground and bit his lip so that he wouldn't cry again. I pulled him into a embrace and stayed like that for a while.

"Sora, don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, trust me. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

I patted his back then pulled back while smiling at him.

"I'm going to go out to buy some sushi, do you want anything while I'm out?"

His eyes immediately lit up with sparkles.

"Yes I am going to get some more ice cream, but no I'm not buying you chocolate gummy bears."

He gave me the puppy dog eyes so I chuckled and then gave in.

"Just this one time, and your homework better be done when I come back or else those gummies are mine."

I walked out of his room and then smiled when I heard him scream in pure excitement.

"Yah!"

"_Thank God I don't have any homework today._"

I thought to myself as I locked the front door and started walking towards the supermarket. After I finished my shopping, I walked out of the store and saw that the sun was starting to turn orange. I decided to go to a park for a while to clear my mind when I noticed someone following me. A growl escaped my lips when I saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want you?"

I turned to fully face her.

"Now is that some way to treat someone who can help Sora feel better?"

I continued glaring at her and hope that somehow she would die after a while.

"What do you want?"

"I already told you before to stay away from Axel, but you just had to make a dumb mistake and disobey me."

"Fine I'll stay away from h-."

"That's not good enough anymore. For a while now, Axel's been getting distracted lately and I think it's because he may actually have feelings for someone as worthless as you."

She spatted the last few words.

"_That girl is gon- Wait, Axel really has feelings for me? _"

"Well, what do you want me to do then?"

My hands tightened the grip on the plastic bag that I was holding.

"I want you to tell Axel that you don't have feelings for him and that you want him to stay away from you. If you do that then Riku's parents will work here with there promotions still."

I thought about it for a while.

"_Should I throw away my feelings for Axel when there's still hope for him returning it? What about Sora? I promised I won't let anything happen to him._"

I looked at her with cold eyes before agreeing.

"Good, I expect this to be done by the end of school tomorrow, and I have people watching you, so don't try to pull anything."

She left the park after saying that.

"S_he'__s gonna get it someday, but what could a simple boy like me can do _?"

I shook my head a little before walking back towards my house.

"Sora! I'm home!"

Once I said that I could hear Sora's rushed footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yay! Candy!"

He instantly grabs the plastic bags from me and started digging around for his gummy bears. When he saw that it wasn't there he gave me a pout.

"What? You think I'm gonna give it to you that easily?"

I held out the small bag of chocolate gummy bears.

"I finished my homework though!"

Sora quickly ran upstairs and then back down with papers in his hand and practically shoved it into my face.

"See?" He says and I sighed.

"The only way you're getting these is after you beat me in a game of Black Opps."

"What, that's it? You might as well give me the bag now, Roxas."

I snickered at him.

"What makes you think you're gonna win? Or did you already forget who beat Cloud at his best game?"

We both looked at each other with determination in our eyes.

"Race ya to the game room!"

I grabbed our dinner and headed up the stairs.

"Oi! Wait up!"

After a while we both sat down on the cozy couch before grabbing our controls as the game started loading. When everything was ready I looked at my brother with a wide smirk.

"Let the games begin."

The game last for half an hour until I end up winning.

"Told ya I'd win."

Sora sighed and ate some sushi.

"This isn't fair, we should play something that we're both evenly match at."

"And what would that be?"

I asked but already guessed what the game was.

"Okay you're on."

Sora smiled brightly at me and turned on our wii. After the game loaded we both smiled at the game intro before pressing A to skip it.

"3 stocks and no items right?"

I set the settings after I picked my character.

"Yup, stage random."

The whole screen darkened a little after pressing random.

"3..."

My character Link entered Final Destination.

"2..."

Sora's character Pit entered the stage as well with light shining on him.

"1...GO!"

Our characters soon went into action and started attacking each other while trying to block the other's attack. When we were both at 1 life with percentages at 90 - 100% I glanced at Sora that was frantically trying to use a smash attack on me. I smiled inside now that Sora wasn't sad anymore and let him win.

"Yah I won! What now Roxas!? There's a new champion now!"

He grabs the gummy bears from me and savors the flavor it gave.

"Don't forget that I still can beat you in everything else."

My words didn't seem to reach the brunette's ears. The smile that I was showing started to fade a little when I remembered what I had to do tomorrow, but I quickly shook my head.

"_I'll do anything for my brother and that's that. Axel probably doesn't love me anyway. We weren't meant to be from the start._"

Once Sora was done doing his victory dance I challenged him best 2 out of 3.

TIME SKIP

As we walked towards school, Sora kept talking nonstop at how he would someday be taller than me by eating oranges everyday, but I didn't really pay attention much since I was focused on talking to Axel.

"_What if Axel has feelings for me? Why do I hold onto this last shred of hope when he already rejected me when I first confessed to him? _"

I sighed since my thoughts were getting me nowhere and then looked up to see that we were already at the front doors of the school with Riku waiting their for us.

"Sora!"

"Riku!"

They both embraced each other tightly as if there life depended on it.

"Sora, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with you on our anniversary."

"It's okay, but I should be the one apologizing since I ran off without letting you say anything. It's not like it's your fault anyway. Will you forgive me?"

"Consider it done."

They then started making out in the open space and I slapped my forehead because of that.

"Will you two just go get a room already?"

I sighed as I walk towards my homeroom class.

"What's wrong Roxas? Feeling a bit jealous?"

I turned around and chuckled at Hayner who started walking with me.

"As if. I rather stay single if it means I get to have a clean mind. I mean seriously, who would have known that my innocent brother would get tainted by Riku's darkness so soon."

Hayner chuckled.

"So I'm guessing that Sora feels better now right?"

"Yah he just needed to beat me in brawl just once and then he's as happy as he can be."

"At least he's alright now, he seemed pretty upset yesterday and everyone was worried about him when you guys left."

"Well he's fine now, nothing to worry about."

Time skip - Lunch

"Hey guys." I said as I walked towards Hayner's eating area and saw that there was a three new faces sitting with them.

"Back at ya blondie."

I took a seat next to him. One of the three strangers that looked strangely a lot like Yuffie gazed at me and then back at Olette with a confused expression.

"Oh right sorry, Roxas this is Xion, that becomes as crazy as Yuffie with chemicals when she plays videogames but is strangely not her sister."

I waved at her.

"Next to her with the scary yellow eyes is Vanitas."

"He likes Xion a lot so don't get too close to her if ya know what I mean."

Marluxia whispered a bit to loudly in my ear since he started sprinting away from a angry looking Vanitas.

"And lastly the guy sleeping on the floor is my older brother Zack."

Xion then punched his stomach to wake him up.

"-Ack What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you have a History report due after lunch that you haven't even started yet?"

"Oh my gosh really? Why didn't you wake me up sooner ?"

And with that the raven haired boy ran towards the opposite direction of the library.

"You should stop playing pranks your brother Xion. April's not even here yet."

She just gave her a innocent smile.

"Hey, you and Sora are coming to my party right?"

I nodded in response.

"That's great we could have a Brawl tournament and have a big prize for the winner!"

"Xion, you just want to show off again don't cha?"

"What would make you say that?"

She looked at Hayner with blue innocent eyes that reminded me of Sora which made me chuckle.

"Good luck beating me then."

Her eyes switched to me as we looked at each other with a determined gaze.

"Is that a challenge Roxas?"

I shrugged my shoulders and then smiled at how good the day was going.

Time skip - biology

"Okay class, since most of you didn't finish your labs yesterday, we'll use the rest of today to finish them up. If you're done just talk QUIETLY with the people who are also done or find something to do that's QUIET. You may start."

As he continued on with his lecture, I yawned. Once he was finally done, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Yo~ Roxas!"

I lifted my head to see Yuffie grinning at me like a cat as usual.

"Hi Yuffie."

"Guess what I got you?"

"Is it a bomb?"

"_So I could kill the ugly pikachu _"

"Sadly I'm still trying to make some that is eco friendly at the moment so no. Guess again."

"A machine gun?"

"Nope"

"A grenade?"

"Why are you guessing weapons?"

"Cause I need some to get rid of some people on my list, Riku."

"Ah you suck at guessing. Oh well, I got you a pet wolf!"

Out of nowhere I got tackled to the ground by said wolf.

"_Thank God I sit in the back row." _

When I got a good look at the wolf it was maybe three and a half feet in height and four in length and had a playful look on its face.

"How did you get a wolf, no wait WHY did you get me a wolf?"

"You looked upset yesterday and Riku told me that getting you a pet would cheer you up."

Knowing this, I glared at Riku and he gave me a apologizing look.

"You're on my list now Riku."

"What? "

"Don't bother arguing, I have a wolf right next to me that could kill you right now."

"Whatever."

"My friend Squall somehow got a hold of this wolf and didn't want him so I just took him in for the time being. I haven't named him yet so if you want him then he's all yours as soon as you give him a name."

"He reminds me of the wolf Amaterasu from Okami."

"So name him Amaterasu."

"That's a girl's name though. Hmmm...I think I'll call you Chibiterasu."

Chibiterasu seemed to like that name since he licked my face with glee at the sound of his new name.

"So how did you manage to get him around without anyone noticing, Yuffie?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T"

"Of course." I thought as I pet Chibiterasu.

"So how am I suppose to bring Chibiterasu along now? I still have 1 more period left of school and I can't be seen with a wolf during class."

"Aw hush, I taught him a neat trick so look."

When I saw Yuffie whistle lowly Chibiterasu's ears stood up and then he exited the room through the back door unsoundly.

"Whenever you do that, he'll go out the nearest exit and then play at park or something without anyone noticing. Just whistle again in a higher tune and he'll come back to ya. You can change the whistle a bit if ya want so that only you can call him."

Yuffie said with a satisfying smirk.

"Thanks Yuffie."

I walked over towards her and gave her a hug.

"Woah Roxas has a new crush."

"That's it you're the first one of my list now Riku."

"What? I was joking okay? Joking!"

He tried hiding behind Zexion but ended up running off when I was to close too him.

"Come back here you coward!"

In the corner of my eye Yuffie giggled at the scene and I couldn't help but smile as I continued my chase around the classroom. I didn't even care that there were people staring weirdly at me, including a certain one with emerald eyes.

Time Skip - After school

"Ahh school's finally over!"

I smiled as I gathered my stuff and head towards my locker. When I got all my stuff I went outside and waited patiently near the Oak tree that was near the front of the school. Earlier during bio, I sneaked a note in Axel's backpack while I was chasing Riku that told him to meet me here. As I wait for him I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"_Get a hold of yourself Roxas! This is for Sora, remember that! Think of what would happen if this doesn't go through!" _

I kept telling myself that, but the feelings that I had for him were still there were arguing against it.

"Roxas?"

I turned around and saw Axel looking at me with a confused expression.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No nothing's wrong!"

"Oh, um what did you want to tell me then?"

"Right, I just wanted to tell you that I had no more feelings for you."

I looked down so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"What?"

He said it so quickly that I almost flinched but I continued on.

"Yah I no longer think of you more than a friend."

My heart slowly started crack in two.

"Is that true?"

I slowly nodded.

"I-isn't that great? You don't have to worry about me bothering you and your girlfriend anymore."

_"It hurts to say this to you." _

I tried to make it sound as real as I could so I gave him a cheerful smile that I hope he wouldn't see through. When I felt my eyes water I turned around and looked up to the sky.

"That's all I wanted to say, so bye Axel."

"_I'm sorry. _"

I almost left him there but he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a embrace. The sudden contact made me flinch and hoped that he couldn't hear my heart that was beating so fast.

"I don't believe you." My heart leaped at the fact that he might really have feelings for me, but I had to think of Sora.

"How come?"

I tried to blink away the tears that would start to fall.

"You wouldn't give up your feelings that easily."

"_I would if it meant for Sora's happiness. _"

"Why would you care? You rejected me when I confessed to you."

"That's because I was confused with my feelings toward you."

My heart made another leap.

"_You should have told me sooner. _"

"I could care less about you now."

"Your feelings for me are still there aren't they?"

"_ Of course._"

"My feelings for you are one sided."

My heart continues to ache as I started struggling out of his grip at this point. I felt that if I stayed here longer, I would start to change my mind.

"What about that incident in the rain? That didn't seem one sided to me."

"_It wasn't. _"

"It started to become one sided when I met someone new that actually cared for me."

"I still don't believe you."

"Well, that's you're problem then."

"_Please Axel, stop making this so difficult!_"

He tightened his grip on me before turning my body fully around so that I would be staring at his eyes. I turned my head to the side. He growled at this and then grabbed my chin so I didn't have a choice but to look at his emerald eyes that I grew to love.

"Tell me straight in the face your feelings and then I'll believe you."

I hesitated but then put a blank expression on my face.

"I don't like you, now go away."

"_ That's right Axel I don't like you...I love you. _"

He looked shocked at first but then sighed and released his hold on me before walking away. As soon as he was out of sight Larxene walked towards me and stopped a few feet away.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

I ignored her and looked away.

"Well, the brat's parents are going to stay here now and your oh so beloved brother will be happy, so why aren't you?"

"I was until you ruined my mood."

"Whatever."

She then left. I placed my hand over my mouth and tried to hold in the sob that I kept buried the whole time. After a few minutes, tears start to fall and I was about to brush it away when I felt someone was holding onto my wrist. I looked at the intruder and saw that it was Hayner who looked at me with sympathy. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me as we got into a sitting position.

"It's okay Roxas just let it out."

"W-what about your p-party?"

"I already told everyone else to go ahead along with your brother, so don't worry, just cry until you need to. I'll be here."

He held me a bit tighter and I couldn't help but put my arms around him and cried into his chest. It wasn't as calming as Axel's embrace but the feeling it gave of was genuine. After a while I finally got myself together.

"Sorry that I made you wait for me."

We both stood up.

"No problem Roxas."

"Where's your house anyway?"

"A couple blocks away from the arcade why?"

I playfully punched his shoulder then ran off.

"Race ya their!"

In response, Hayner yelled 'cheater' at me.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while I started slowing down and noticed that Hayner was a block away from me.

"_Was I running that fast? _"

I came to a stop and then wondered where Chibiterasu was right now. When I rememebered what Yuffie told me earlier, I put my hand in a 'ok' sign before putting in my mouth and whistling loud enough to scare the birds nearby. In two minutes I saw Hayner looking behind him and then suddenly running faster when he saw Chibiterasu right on his tail.

"Ah! Roxas save me!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this and then start running at a normal pace towards Hayner's house. When I got their first he was still sprinting as Chibiterasu was looking like he was having fun running not knowing that he was terrifying the boy in front of him. Hayner hid behind me as soon as he was close to me. Once Chibiterasu was approaching us, he used me as a shield.

"Wow you're so manly Hayner."

"Shut up! I have a phobia of dogs okay? So don't let him get near me!"

I shook his grip off and then walked over towards Chibiterasu to pet him.

"First of all, he's a wolf and is practically harmless."

"Still! Hey wait, how did you get a wolf?"

"Yuffie."

"Of course. Oh well, there's no way I'm letting that death machine in my house "

I huffed at this then came up with ana idea. Once I whispered something into Chibiterasu's ear, I let him tackle Hayner to the ground and start licking his face.

"Ah no! Get off! Get a-awah ha-ha ah ha!"

I smiled at the sight of Hayner laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I didn't know that getting ride of a phobia was that easy."

Hayner didn't seem to hear me since he just started rubbing Chibiterasu's belly and seemed to be having a lot of fun from it. I chuckled and then whistled for Chibiterasu to follow me towards the entrance of the house to get Hayner's attention.

"Oh right sorry about that Roxas."

He walked towards the door and then opened it with a key before letting us both in.

"Welcome to my house blondie."

I ignored his comment as I stared in awe at how big his house really was now that I was inside.

"Everyone's probably upstairs in the game room. C'mon."

Chibiterasu and I followed Hayner up the stairs down the hall to the left. At the first door to the right I find myself in a huge room with two TV sitting right next to each other. I looked around and saw a lot of people I knew, including Reno who was talking to Yuffie.

"Yo people the party can now begin."

Hayner twirled around executed a few dance moves to complete his dramatic entrance.

"Right on time. We were just collecting the papers for the tournament. Write your name down and put it in this bowl."

Xionheld out a paper and pencil in one hand at me while the bowl was in another. I quickly wrote my name down, put it in the bowl, and then sat down on a bean chair with Chibiterasu at my side.

"Okay, first of we'll have one-on-one matches. When this tournament is over, we'll have another with teams. Both winners for these tournaments will get something very special in the end, so try you hardest. Here's the first 2 matches, drum role please."

A couple of people made a drum role sound as he took out two pieces of paper.

"Vanitas vs. Sora. Go ahead and grab your controls and start your match in either TVs."

They did as they were told and suprising enough they both chose Pit but Vanitas's color was black.

"And the second match is...Kairi vs Xion. Go ahead and use the other TV. Everyone else, you can do whatever and we'll call you guys if your name comes up."

With that said some people stayed around to see two lookalike people battling each other while other people just sat around and chat with each other.

"Hey anyone wanna play Heart Attack?"

Surprisingly enough, Marluxia, Yuffie, and Reno walk over towards me and agreed to play with me even though they didn't know how to play.

"Okay first off, you can't look at your cards, and the purpose of the game is to get rid of them. We each take turns placing are cards down while saying a name of a card. So for example, I go first and place down a card while saying "Ace". The next person places a card down and then says "2 and so on. If by any chance what you said is the card you place down, everyone has to slap the deck. Whoever slaps last takes the card and then starts again at the name we left off. Everyone gets it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay then lets begin."

Time skip- 5 minutes later

"Ouch! Yuffie take of your ring!"

"Why should I?"

"Its hurting me every time you slap the deck!"

"Oh be a man will ya, Marluxia?"

They both started bickering at each other and I sighed.

"So Roxas how's it goin?"

I look at Reno and smiled at him.

"Ah nothing much, you?"

"Same."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of watching Marluxia and Yuffie fight I sighed.

"Do you just want to continue without them?"

"Sure."

I placed a card down.

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

_SlAP_

"Yours."

I pushed the deck towards him with a smirk.

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

"Jack"

"Queen"

"King"

_SLAP_

"Yours once again."

He looked down in defeat.

"What done already Reno?"

"Oh heck no."

"Winners are Xion and Vanitas. Next matches are...Yuffie vs Marluxia and Olette vs...Me? What the heck I didn't even right my name on this Who did this?"

Hayner looked around.

"Just battle already."

Xion gaves him her controller with a smirk then walked over to us.

"So can I join?"

She sat down and petted Chibiterasu.

"Same here."

Vanitas joins the circle.

"Sure, do you guys know how to play Heart Attack?"

"Of course."

They said at the same time which made them blush as they look at each other and then at the opposite direction.

"Well let's start Round 2 then." I said after I passed all the cards out.

Time skip- 2 minutes later

"Reno, you know you're suppose to get rid of your cards right?"

I tried to holding in a chuckle since he looked pissed off. He nearly had all his cards while Vanitas had only two left.

"Oh shut up will ya!"

"Next matches! Winners Yuffie and Olette Next up are Riku vs Zack and Roxas vs Reno "

"_Finally I was wondering when I was going to be called_."

I took the controller from Yuffie, and then I heard a phone ring.

"Hello? Oh hey I'm kinda busy right no-. Oh fine. Sorry I have to forfeit for now, I really need to take this call. Sorry Roxas."

He walks out of the game room and I pouted as I stared at the TV screen with my character Link wearing a white tunic. But soon enough the player 2 hand moved and placed Roy (thanks to hacks and cheats) as its character with a red uniform.

"I'll take my bro's place."

The owner of the voice sat down right next to me.

"Will that be alright with you, Roxas?"

I nodded towards Axel as I pressed A.

"You can pick the place if you want."

I tried not to make my voice sound weird.

"Okay then."

The screen went a bit dark and then my character Link entered the stage along with roy in Final Destination.

"3...2...1"

"GO!"

After the voice from the game said "Go" we both started attacking each other and dodging whenever we could. Thankfully since we were playing brawl, my mind was distracted on defeating my opponent instead of the fact that Axel was sitting right next to me.

The battle went on for quite some time and I was impressed that Axel was really good at this game. Sadly he wasn't as good as me and I soon killed him with my down A attack when his guard was down.

"Game!"

The screen went black and then Link was shown in the front doing a pose and then pointed his sword to the sky with Roy clapping in the background.

"Woah Roxas, I didn't know you were good in brawl."

I looked at Axel and gave him a weak smile.

"I could say the same thing to you. You don't seem like the person to play brawl at all."

He chuckled and then extended his hand towards me.

"Good game Roxas."

I nodded and then shook his hand a bit shakily. After that, I put my controller down and I quickly went back to playing cards with Xion and Vanitas while Hayner announces the people who will be brawling in round 2.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Axel walk back to Larxene and a group of people that I didn't recognize. Even though I know this would happen now that I rejected him myself, it still hurt. When I sat down someone placed there hands over my eyes and block my vision.

"Guess who?"

The voice was deep so that I probably wouldn't recognize it, but I still knew who it was.

"Reno."

I smiled when I heard him sigh and removed his hands.

"So now that I'm back do you guys wanna play big 2?"

I smirked as well as Vanitas and Xion, making him frown deeply.

"Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen?"

We all shrugged our shoulders but still kept the smirk on our faces while Chibiterasu just looked at us with a confused face.

"Anyway, who was on the phone that made it so important to ditch me before out battle, Reno?"

I skillfully shuffled the deck as he sighed in response.

"It was my mom. She wants Axel and I to buy her some groceries before we go home."

My hands stopped when I heard him say "mom" and then shuffled one more time before dealing the deck. Chibiterasu noticed this and rubbed his furry head against my side. I couldn't help but smile and petted him softly before continue dealing the deck.

When I thought about it I realize that Sora and I are orphans right now. Although Cloud told me he fully paid our tuition for school, who will pay for the house and everything else? I sighed and then put those thoughts aside as I looked at my cards and waited for the person who had the 3 of diamonds to start.

The game didn't last as long as I thought it would, but it was still fun to see the frustrated look on Reno's face as he tries to think of a way to beat Xion in order to get third place.

"Forget this, I give up."

"Eh, you were going to lose anyway since Xion had better cards."

Yuffie smiled as she suddenly joined our small circle along with Hayner.

"Do you guys wanna play again?"

"Nah, I'm kinda bored of cards right now."

"How about we play Truth or Dare then?"

Upon hearing this Sora dragged Riku in our direction along with and made the circle bigger when they sat down.

"So whose playing?"

"I'm not since I have a bad feeling at playing with you here."

I made a move to leave but I was dragged back down by Sora.

"Don't be a party pooper, Roxas. Just play."

I sighed seeing that I didn't have a choice since Chibiterasu was encouraging me as well. So going clockwise, the people in the circle that are playing is me, Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Xion, Yuffie, Hayner and then Reno.

"Okay I shall go first, Riku Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww you're no fun. Which do you think is better J-Pop or K-pop?"

"Does it matter? They both sound the same to me."

"Oh just answer the question already."

"I would say K-pop. Xion, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the most weirdest person in this circle?"

"Reno."

"Hey!"

"Hayner, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to stuff ice down someone in this room's back."

At first I thought Hayner wouldn't do it, but soon enough he stood up and walked out the door. In a few minutes he returned with a cup full of ice and then sneakily put it down Zack's back. Once the deed was done, he calmly walked away and sat back down in the circle.

"Nice."

I gave him a high five.

"Next people to battle are Riku vs Xion and Yuffie vs Vanitas."

"Hey Sora, how about you play for me? I'm no longer in a mood to play."

Sora was more than happy to comply.

"Sure Vanitas!

"Be back in a jif you guys."

The three of them left, leaving, me, Vanitas, Hayner, and Reno.

"Well then, Reno, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The look on Hayners' face made me shiver.

"I dare you to kiss Roxas."

My eyes widen at what he said and before I was able to do anything, Reno came onto me like a cat and was straddling me. I looked at him with disbelieving eyes as my body froze from his body being so close to mine. He placed a hand on my cheek and then brought our faces closer to each other before it came into contact.

Seeing how I couldn't get away I close my eyes and tried to enjoy the kiss. During the whole time we were kissing, I could hear people actually wooing us as if we were a couple. When we broke apart Reno silently apologies to me from the look in his eyes before getting off of me.

"Well it looks like the both of you enjoyed it."

I blushed a little.

"I'm going outside for a while. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone you two."

I heard them yell at me a little before walking out of the room with Chibiterasu by my side. After I close the front door, I started jogging towards the park before stopping when I was there. I smiled when no one was there and decided to go on the swing while clearing my head of any thoughts.

When I got off the the swing, Chibiterasu turned around and growled at something behind me. I turned around and was a bit surprised that is was Axel.

"Oh hi Axel, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Chibiterasu wanted to go for a walk in the park."

I petted him to calm him down. Axel walked closer and then slowly petted Chibiterasu as well before smiling.

"Your wolf is cute."

"Thanks."

"But he's not as cute as you."

I stopped petting Chibiterasu and then stood up.

"I better be going back. They might disqualify me in the brawl tournament if I'm not there in time."

I started walking away but Axel caught my arm.

"Why are you running away?"

I turned around and gave him an irritated look.

"I'm not, I just want to go back, so I don't get disqualified."

His grip on my arm tightened a little but then he sighed and pulled me into an embrace. Chibiterasu looked at me with a questioned look and I just whistled for him to go back to the house. He did as he was told and sprinted away without looking back.

"Roxas, please stop doing this to me."

I blink and stayed silent since I didn't know what to say.

"Why is it that every time I see you my heart feels like it's going to explode?"

"Axel.."

I slowly brought my arms up to hug him back, but I put them down seeing how bad the consequences would be if Larxene saw me with him.

"Axel please let go of me."

He shook his head and I was a little happy at how stubborn he was being.

"You're just confused Axel, I'm sure that your feelings for me aren't true."

When I said that he looked at me with an angry expression.

"How do you know if my feelings are true? You're not even giving me a chance to show them to you."

"I'm sorry, but you're the one that rejected me first and had a girlfriend."

His temper started rising at this.

"Roxas, please give me another chance. I think I do like you."

I sighed seeing how we were both star crossed people that could never be together. My mind said that I had to end this but my heart told me another thing.

"_Sadly_"

"Axel I'm sorry.."

"_I chose what my mind told me to do._"

"..but I like someone else."

I guess that made him crack since he growled loudly and forcefully shoved me away.

"Why can't you just accept me already? Am I not good enough for you or something?"

He caught me off guard when he suddenly punched me in the face so I ended up falling to the ground.

"I go out of my way to admit to myself that I'm actually gay so that I could be with you, and this is how you respond to me?"

I stood up and didn't bother to block another punch that was thrown my way. The punches did hurt, but if punching me made Axel feel better than I'm fine with it. Also, I could never have it in myself to hurt or fight Axel back.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't care anymore."

He picked me up by my shirt and lifted me off the ground bringing my face close to his.

"You are no dead to me. Go ahead and make out with my brother all night if you want, cause from now on I d_on't _care."

Axel dropped me to the ground and then started walking away. After a while I slowly pulled myself up and then looked at his retreating form near the crosswalk. I was about to relax when I noticed red car speeding by less than a block away and looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon along with Axel that started to cross the street.

At this time, I didn't waste a second more. With all the strength I had in me I ran as fast as I can towards Axel. I thank God that I was a fast runner or else I wouldn't have been able to get to the crosswalk in less than 15 seconds. Everything suddenly went into slow motion for me as I was only a few steps away from Axel and a few feet from the red car.

"Axel!"

I yelled as loud as I could and then smiled when he turned around even though he looked at me with an angry expression. My arms shot out to push him away and I kept smiling since I get to see him for one last time.

"I love you."

His expression changed into shocked before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Sora's POV

I swung open the hospital doors and then ran towards the receptionist with Riku following me.

"Roxas Strife. Can you tell me what room he's in?"

The lady looked at me a bit with shock but quickly recovered and typed something in the computer.

"He's in room 813 on the 8th floor, sir."

As soon as I heard that, I ran towards the nearest elevator not bothering to say thanks and then waited as the elevator took us to the 8th floor. During the party, Reno got a text from Axel and then said that Roxas got into a car accident. At first I thought it was a joke, but he didn't look like he was joking at all.

"Sora."

I looked to the side a little bit to see Riku looking at me with concern. I'm glad that Riku got his brother Sephiroth to give us a ride to the hospital, but now that I'm here, I don't know if I want to see the condition Roxas was in.

The door to the elevator opened and I stepped out first before running to find the right room. When I got there, I noticed that Axel was sitting on a bench across from the door. My fist tightened as I put the pieces together. I walked up to him and when he turned his head to face me I punched him square in his face.

"Sora!"

He didn't flinch at my punch but just stared at me with a distant look. It made me sick to see his face. I punched him again in rage and then tackled him to the ground while yelling at him.

Soon enough, Riku held me back and I struggled to get out of his grip. I wanted to go kill that no good rotten bastard for what he's done to Roxas.

"Sora control yourself!"

I screamed for Riku to let me go, but he didn't comply. What made me stop was the door to Roxas' room opening to see a doctor walking out.

"Is there a problem here?"

I calmed down and then huffed when I was placed on the ground.

"Are you related to Roxas Strife?"

He directed his attention to me.

"Yes doctor, I'm his brother. Is he alive?"

"Well, he is-"

"Is he awake right now?"

"Yes bu-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish as I ran into the room and saw Roxas on the bed with a bandage around his head and arm while the rest of his body was covered by a blanket.

"Roxas. Thank goodness you're okay. I told you that you shouldn't have stayed around Axel. Look what's happened to you."

I stood right next to the bed and he just looked at me before giving me a confused look.

"Roxas?"

"Roxas are you okay?"

Axel walked into the room and actually looked like he was worried about Roxas, but I didn't believe it. He gently pushed me to the side before kneeling down and held one of my brother's hand with his own.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

The redhead kept rambling on and on, but Roxas just looked at him with bored eyes before he turned his attention to me.

"Sora who is this weirdo?"

Time skip - Axel's Pov

_"Sora who is this weirdo? _"

I kept replaying that simple question a dozen times in my head and still couldn't believe it. When he first asked that, Sora just said I was a friend of his. I was a bit surprised that he gave him that answer since he was the one that punched me not long ago.

He probably thinks I'm a bastard that doesn't deserve him. When we left Roxas to rest, he gave me a look that told me that he did it for his brother. When we were all outside Roxas' room we saw a adult with blond hair in a plain T-shirt and jeans sitting on the bench in front of us with the white wolf that was with Roxas before the accident.

"Uncle Cid!"

The man looked up and then smiled before standing up and catch Sora who threw himself at him. Chibiterasu, I think that's his name, jumped up and circled around them in excitement.

"Hey kid! How long has it been since I've seen ya? 5 years? You look like a fine kid now! Are you gaining some weight?"

"Uncle Cid!"

"I'm just kidding."

I smiled a bit at the moment these two were having before frowning when I came back to reality.

"What are you doing here with Chibiterasu? Is he even allowed in here?"

"Don't worry I got special permission from the owner of this hospital. And Chibiterasu? Is that what you guys named him?"

"Well, it's Roxas' wolf, so he named it."

"I didn't expect anything less of him. Anyway, I'm here since Cloud died, you guys need a new guardian. And I know that out of all the relatives who could take care of you, I was the best option so I drove all the way to your house just to see you're not there.

Sora's uncle placed him down then stretched his arms out and sighed contently when he heard a satisfying crack.

"Then I met up with Squall who was with a friend of his named Yuffie and Roxas' wolf was with them too. There she told me what happened to Roxas and gave me the address to this hospital with Chibiterasu."

"So you're there guardian?"

He nodded.

"When Roxas was hit by the car his ribs were crushed from the impact along with his left arm. After the hit he was sent flying to a pole and manage to cause some damage to his brain which made him have amnesia."

Everyone was silent for a moment, including Chibiterasu until I broke it.

"So he doesn't remember me or anyone else except for his family?"

"No that's not it. His case of amnesia is a small one, so he remembers his main information, but he may not recognize some people or forget what he did for the past few days. Other than that he should remember everything."

"How long will he be in the hospital?"

"It will take about a month or so for his ribs to heal along with his arm. At the most he'll stay here for 3 months."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded before leaving all of us alone.

"Who are you two again?"

Sora's uncle asked as he pointed to the two of us. Sora walked over to Riku's side and then held hands with Riku.

"This one's Riku, my boyfriend."

"Ahh, so you're the person that's tainted Sora's mind."

"That's what everyone's been saying about me."

He chuckled deeply before looking at me.

"And the redhead here..."

"He's the reason that Roxas' like this."

I saw Sora's eyes harden and his hand gripped harder in Riku's as he said that.

"Now I'm sure there's a perfectly explanation for this, but for now go home."

"But Uncle Cid!"

"I want to have a talk to this young man. Do you mind taking him home, Riku?"

"Not a problem sir."

Riku started leading Sora back to the elevator but stopped when he stayed where he was.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll be back home as soon as this is done."

Sora nodded and then allowed himself to be pulled into the elevator by Riku. When the door closed, Cid sighed loudly then sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him. I gladly sat down while Chibiterasu sat down on the other end.

"So who are you to Sora and Roxas?"

"I'm Sora's friend."

"Now why do I not believe that?"

"That's what Roxas' thinks I am."

He nodded as if in silent agreement.

"So were you his boyfriend before this accident?"

I paused and sadly shook my head.

"We never got that far, and it was all because I was so stubborn."

"Tell me about it."

Time skip 20 min later

"I was so angry at him that I didn't notice a driver speeding down the road. When Roxas called my name I was about to punch him again but instead he pushed me out of the street and let himself get hit."

I bitterly said the last part and mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot.

"He told me 'I love you' at the very end, and I thought he wasn't going to make it, but he did. I guess it came with a price."

My eyes start to water a bit but I didn't let them fall. Cid sighed again before slapping my back hard enough to fall to the ground in front of me.

"Stop thinking about the past, if Roxas' really loved you then he wouldn't forget ya. So just try to make him remember you. If that doesn't work, start over and win his heart then."

Cid sighed and petted Chibiterasu who was sleeping peacefully next to him. I stood up and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just try to protect him harder this time."

I nodded and he grinned before waking Chibiterasu up.

"You oughta be tired now, I'll take ya home."

"Thanks."

He got up and went into the elevator first with Chibiterasu. I looked back at the door Roxas was in.

"Goodnight Roxas. I love you."

Time skip- Roxas Pov

When I woke up, I blinked once, then twice wondering why my room smelled gross. I then remembered why I was here and sighed.

"_Why does bad things happen to me all the time?_"

Again I sighed at my bad luck and then pushed a button on the right side of the bed to make the mattress bend a little so that I could be in a sitting position. My eyes wandered around the plain room and then at the window which had its curtains covering the light that indicated that it was morning.

"_What the heck am I suppose to do now that I'm awake?_"

I slowly started whistling different anime songs that I liked to hum or play on my ocarina that my mom bought me. I looked around the room again and sighed that my small instrument was probably at home.

After the last song ended a click was heard from the door and then was opened a bit just so that a white wolf could come in. For some reason I wasn't afraid of the wolf so I let him close the door behind him. Once that was done, he went over to my bed and put his front paws on the bed.

At that point, I noticed that it had a small bag in its mouth. At first I just stared at the white wolf that looked at me with a friendly expression before my mind clicked.

"You...you're Chibiterasu aren't you?"

The wolf barked like a dog while wagging it's tail.

"It's nice to see you boy. What do you have there?"

Chibiterasu placed the bag in my uninjured arm and then I opened it with ease. Inside was surprisingly my ocarina, deck of cards and a wrapped sea salt ice cream popsicle stick with a note attached to it. I looked at the note closely.

"_Yo kid! It's me Uncle Cid, Sora told me about your trick in getting Chibiterasu to follow you so I put some stuff that you might want in a bag and gave it to him before he left. Sora and I'll visit you in the afternoon or somethin since we have some stuff to do in the morning. Don't get to lonely without us. Make sure to eat the ice cream first before it melts. -Cid _"

I slightly smiled at the message before putting the message back and tearing of the plastic around the popsicle stick with my mouth. After a while the ice cream was almost finished when I heard Chibiterasu whined at me as he looked at the sea salt with longing eyes.

I chuckled at him before licking it one more time and then throwing it on the other side of the room just to have him catch it in his mouth and then throw away the stick in the trash can nearby.

"You're such a good wolf. Come here Chibiterasu."

I motioned towards the spot right next to me at him. He did as he was told and jumped on the bed before cuddling right next to my uninjured arm.

"Hmm, it's gonna be hard playing the ocarina with just one hand, should I just hum instead?"

Chibiterasu lifted his head at me and then shook it.

"Then what do you want me to do huh? I practically whistled all the songs I know, and I'm pretty sure that doing it all over again would just annoy the heck out of me."

He barked again and somehow I knew what he was saying.

"You want me to sing?"

He nodded his head at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't sing even if my life depends on it."

Chibiterasu barked before sticking his tongue out at me which made my eye twitched.

"You calling me a pansy, furball?"

He looked at me and inside I could tell he was smirking at me. I sighed at this before relaxing against the mattress.

"It's not like I know the lyrics to any songs."

Chibiterasu barked at me again and my eye twitched once more.

"Oh now you're calling me a liar?"

We both looked at each other with determined expression before I cracked.

"Fine, I'll sing something. Don't laugh at me when I start singing even though I'll sound like a girl for sure. What to sing about though."

Chibiterasu's ear picked up at the last sentence and then poked his head into the bag before taking out the Ace of Hearts.

"You want me to sing about the one I love? How cliche is that?"

He placed the card in front of me and I sighed.

"You're lucky I remember one song that's about love. The thing is that, I don't think I love anyone yet."

Chibiterasu shook his head at me and nudged his head at my side before looking towards the door. I looked at the door as well and then gave him a questioned look.

"Are you saying someone loves me?"

He seemed to smile at me and I sighed.

"If that's true, then I hope I meet that person soon someday."

He nudged my side again which made me slightly annoyed.

"Yah Yah I'll start singing just wait."

I breath in and than our before completely relaxing my body.

(It might be better to listen to the actually song so copy and past this in a new tab watch?v=ZSJK2lg3cbY&feature=related  
**The singing will start at 0:40 or somewhere there **  
The place where I got the English and Romaji lyrics from here if you want to look at it watch?v=zdD9aq4u2Nk&feature=related)

"_seijaku ga machi o_  
_tsutsumu yoru ni_  
_furi sosogu shiro_  
_kazashita te no hira ni_  
_fureta shunkan ni toketeku_  
_hakanai hito kakera_

_oto mo naku tsumoru_  
_hikari o_  
_atsumete kimi wa warau_  
_ima donna oto?_  
_kotae tatte kimi wa mÇoo nani mo_  
_kikoe nai_

_kurush§iitte itte kure yo_  
_samish§iitte itte kure yo_  
_mukae ni iku donna toko emo_

_ika nai deyo dokoemo_  
_oite kanaide bokura zutto_  
_futari de hitotsu darÇoo_

_furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni_  
_kiete yuku kimi o_  
_daki shimeru koto shika deki nai yo_

_kanau nara mÇoo ichido dake_  
_kimi no koe ga kiki tai_  
_mÇoo ichido tada ichido dake_  
_yonde yo_"

I stopped singing for a while and again I saw that Chibiterasu's gaze was on the door again.

"_What's so good about that door? _"

I shrugged my shoulders and then started singing again.

"_utsurotte samayou hitomi ni_  
_utsutta hito shizuku_

_hai iro no sekai_  
_tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto_  
_furi sosogu_

_tsumetaku natte iku yo_  
_modora nai sono koe_  
_toke au koto mo yurusare nai_  
_ore no koe o kiite yo mata waratte yo_  
_namida sae kare hate_  
_kimi no koto_  
_tokase nai_

_kanau nara kono koe_  
_subete ubai satte_  
_itosh§ii hito eto ataete kuda sai_

_kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori_  
_noko sareru no nara_  
_kono mama_  
_issho ni_  
_kuchite yuku yo_"

Again I paused and saw pictures flash in my mind. One was of me when I was little sitting against a tree eating ice cream with a boy with red hair. Another picture flashed and it was of me and that redhead again but kissing. Again a picture flashed and the redhead was hugging me from behind. The image was blurry so I couldn't tell if I was crying in that one or who the boy was. When the images stop I continued singing.

"_aishiteru tada sore sae_  
_ie nai mama_  
_towa ni_  
_toza sarete yuku_  
_kimi tono sekai_

_saken demo todoka nai yo_  
_kimi no koe wa mÇoo inai_  
_aaaahhh~_

_furi tsumoru yuki yo dÇookafuri tsuzu kete zutto_  
_kono mama subete ubai satte yo_

_haka nai koe no inochi goto_  
_kaki keshite subete_

_shiro ku_"

( English version)  
"On the night everywhere is dead silent  
Snow falls down  
On my palms I hold up  
Snow falls and melts in a moment  
What a transient life

Snow like a light piles up without a sound  
You gather it and smile  
"What does my voice sound like now?"  
Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore

Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely  
I'll find you anywhere...  
Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you  
Aren't we sharing one soul?  
As snow piles up, you gradually wither  
I can't do anything but hold you tight  
If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice  
One more time, just one more time  
Call out my name...

Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them  
In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow  
You're getting cold, your voice is gone  
We can't even melt each other as one  
Listen to me, smile to me again  
Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears...  
If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one  
If I'm to be left in the world without you  
Let me wither with you

I love you, unable to tell you so  
Our world is reaching its end  
How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back  
aaahhhhh~

Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling  
And take me away with him  
Let everything wither with my miserable voiceLet it all white..."

I suddenly felt tired from singing since who knows when and started drifting into sleep with Chibiterasu as my arm pillow.

Axel's Pov

When the singing stopped I quietly opened the door and then closed it the same way before bringing a chair over so that I could sit next to Roxas' bed.

"Roxas, if that's how you feel about me, don't worry, I'll never leave you anymore. I won't let you suffer."

I gently placed a hand on his cheek before wiping a strand away from his eye.

"I promise I'll love you forever."

My lips went onto his in a soft kiss for a while until I broke away. I silently said good bye to Roxas before exiting the room the same way I entered.

Chibiterasu's Pov

I opened one of my eyes when I saw the redhead left. Apparently he really does love my master. I'll just have to see what happens next. I looked at my master who was sleeping soundlessly and smiled a little before going to sleep.


	7. End

Time skip Few Days later

Roxas' Pov

"Hey Roxas."

I looked up from my game of solitaire with Chibiterasu to see a boy with brownish hair spiked up looking at me with a big smile. He frowned when I didn't answer.

"Do you know who I am?"

I tried thinking and then chuckled before continuing my card game.

"Of course, how could I forget the person who keeps losing to me in a game of Go fish?"

From the corner of my eye I could tell he was annoyed, but then calmed down.

"Hm, I don't know whether I should be happy that you remember me or not."

I smiled before gathering the cards together and cutting the deck a few times.

"Well, are you here to whine or play a game of cards with me?"

He sighed at my question.

"Fine I'll play against ya, but only because you're hurt and alone."

"Awww, I didn't know you love me so much. Would you mind getting me a snack then deary?"

"Oh be quiet."

Before he was able to open the door, it opened to show a blond girl with a weird hairstyle smiling at us.

"Hayner, dad and I are going to leave soon okay? Do you mind staying here for a few hours?"

"Yah no problem, but can you stay for a while sis? I need to get my friend a snack, and I don't want him to be alone."

"Of course."

"Take Chibiterasu while you're at it. He needs to stretch his legs."

Hayner nodded at and then left with my wolf. I continued cutting the deck knowing that her eyes were on me.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

I asked innocently in a soft voice and she gave me a confused look.

"Do you not know who I am?"

I shook my head before giving her a sad smile.

"Sorry, I have a small case of amnesia, so I don't remember some people or the things I did a few days ago. I'm sorry if you were someone important to me."

"Don't worry, I'm a bit sad that you don't remember the times I played video games with you along with my brother Hayner, but I'm just glad that you're alright."

I noded at her.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's Larxene, and of course you're Roxas."

I smiled a little.

"That's me. Do we go to the same school?"

"Yes we do. So I'll say hi to you when I see you their okay?"

"That would be nice."

At that time, Hayner choose to open the door with a can of coke in each of his hands while Chibiterasu held a bag of hot cheetos in his mouth.

"Okay sis, thanks for staying with Roxas' while I was away."

"No problem. We'll pick you up later okay?"

He nodded and then she left. Hayner placed one of the coke on his lap before offering the other one to me. I shook my head and allowed Chibiterasu to be my pillow again.

"Was my sister mean to you or somethin?"

"No, she was nice."

"Good, sometimes she could get really scary."

Hayner took a sip in his drink.

"Oh well, let's just have a fair game of Go fish shall we?"

Time skip Evening

Axel's Pov

I slowly opened the door to Roxas' room to see that he was sleeping with Chibiterasu next to him as usual. When I closed the door, the wolf's ears went up and he opened his eyes to stare at me. Before I was able to tell the wolf to be quiet, he nudged Roxas' side a little and made him groan.

"What, what is it, Chibiterasu?"

Chibiterasu directed his gaze at me and I froze when I saw Roxas looked at me so innocently.

"Oh, you're...you're Sora's friend right?"

I sighed and nodded a bit sadly at his response.

"What are you doing all the way over there? Come closer, don't be shy."

He motioned me to come closer and I did. When I sat on the chair next to his bed he took out a deck of cards. At that time Chibiterasu went back to sleep.

"Would you like to play cards with me?"

I slowly nodded and he offered the deck to me. I took it and then shuffled little by little.

"How about we play Go fish? You know how to play that right?"

"..Yah...I do"

I set the game up and then paused to look at Roxas. He looked so innocent. How could I let him into a situation like this? He doesn't deserve to get hurt for me. I should have been the one to get hit by the car. Roxas shouldn't be here.

"Hey are you alright? Why are you crying?"

When he said that, I noticed he was right, I was crying and the tears were falling on his cards.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I hastily wiped them away but he stopped me.

"It's alright. People sometimes cry all of a sudden because they have a lot on there mind. Do you want to tell me, to make the burden a bit lighter?"

He asked that in a soft voice, he was like an angel. An angel that got hurt because of me.

"No, I don't want you to worry over my problems when your hurt yourself. I should just leave."

I put his cards back on his lap and then turned to go. But then an arm grabbed my own and prevented me from leaving. When I turned around I saw Roxas looking at me with a sad expression.

"Don't go, Axel. Don't leave me."

He looked at me with pleading eyes when he said that and looked like he was going to cry.

"Roxas."

When he noticed what he was doing, he let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry. You can't return my feeling right?"

I looked at him a bit confused.

"Wait Roxas, do you know who I am?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry that you have to visit me everyday. Sora probably made you come here right? You don't have to do that anymore. You probably hate seeing me anyway."

I saw his eyes start to water and I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not true!"

He looked at me with a bit of surprise even as I took his hand into my own.

"The truth is I love you Roxas Strife, now and forever more."

He started crying even more and I started panicking.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry. Please stop crying Roxas, you're going to make me cry."

I wiped away the tears from his face and he smiled.

"Thank you, Axel. I'm just so happy right now."

"Me too Roxas, me too."

Time skip A few months later.

"Yah~ I'm finally out of the hospital."

I ran around the place and was glad to have the feeling of the wind in my hair again.

"Roxas don't move around to much, you might get yourself hurt again and won't be able to go to school today."

I stopped and then walked over to where my brother was.

"Yes mother."

He pouted at me as he crossed his arms over his chest and I just ruffled his hair to make him pout even more.

"Hey you two."

We both turned around to see Axel walking over towards us with a smile.

"How's my angel today?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck behind me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been swell, and how about my pryo? Have you burn anything to the ground yet?"

"Sadly no."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We both kissed each other and then pulled away when Sora coughed to indicate that he's still there.

"Oh don't you whine, you're the one that always do that in front of me when Riku's around."

Sora blushed and then huffed at me. When Cid's car pulled up we all went in and headed for school.

Time Skip- At school Lunch

"Hey everyone how's it going?"

"Roxas!"

"You're back!"

I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Marluxia and then it became a dog pile on me.

"O-ouch. I'm dyin-ng."

"Oh sorry."

When everyone got off of me I sat up and gave them a smile.

"Thanks for the welcome everyone."

We all than engaged in conversation and then into cards again betting on food as usual. Apparently everyone hooked up while I was gone. Vanitas is with Xion, no surprise there. Hayner is with some guy called Seifer, Yuffie is with Reno, and Marluxia is trying to hook Zexion with Axel's friend named Demyx but apparently he gets scared when he sees him and runs of. Everyone else hooked up as well but I just forgot there names.

"Miss me?"

I turned around to see Axel smiling at me.

"Of course."

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back with full force which made me fall on my back. He smirked at this and straddling me. I blushed at this but then was lost in another kiss he pulled me into. Everyone was woeing us the whole way and I was so happy. When I opened my eyes I sat up a little and notice someone staring at us in the distance. I noticed it was Larxene and couldn't help but shiver at her glare.

_"Why is she glaring at me?" _

"Roxas?"

I looked back at Axel who had a concern look but I just said it was nothing.

After School Lunch

"Oi blonde."

I turned around and saw a guy glaring at me.

"Larxene wants to see you at the back of the school."

I nodded at him before going towards the specific location. When I got there Larxene was giving me the same glare she did at lunch.

"Uh, hi Larxene."

I said in attempt to lighten the mood, but instead of saying hi back she walked up to me and slapped me hard on the face.

"How dare you kiss Axel! You don't even deserve him!"

She looked like she wanted to kill someone and I was scared.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked as I stood up. This made her even more angry than she would be and kneed me in the gut this time before punching me in the face.

"Don't you dare act innocent. I know you're just getting with Axel to get back at me right?"

"Larxene, I-I don't understand. Are you in love with Axel as well?"

She screamed in frustration but then calmed down before snapping her fingers. The same boy from before appeared out of nowhere and stood beside her.

"Xigbar, hold him down."

"With pleasure."

I became scared at the glint he had in his eyes. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run away but he grabbed my arm and then twisted it behind my back before shoving me to the ground.

"Now, I'll say this once and only once."

Larxene walked in front of me and Xigbar forcefully lifted my head to her so I was facing her.

"If you promise to leave Axel forever, then I'll let you and your family live."

I paused and whistled a little which made her mad enough to slap me.

"How can you be whistling at a time like this? What is your answer?"

"I'm not going to give Axel up even if it cost my life."

"Fine then have fun in hell. Get rid of him Xigbar."

He let go of my hair and smiled widely then sounded like he was taking something out. I turned my head to see him point a gun at me.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

I stared in shock but then calm down.

"Whatever."

I closed my eyes for my fate but then weirdly nothing happened. His grip actually loosened and when he fell to the ground to let me go I opened my eyes to see Axel glaring at him.

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Axel."

He looked at the state I was in and his eyes soften as he pulled me into a embrace.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I keep getting you hurt."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh what a lovely scene this is."

We turned are heads to see Larxene smile at us.

"To bad that I'm going to end this."

She took out a gun of her own and then pointed it at me.

"Larxene don't!"

Axel stood in front of me protectively but she just smiled even more.

"Oh so you're willing to die for him? How sweet."

My eyes suddenly widened and I held onto Axel shirt to get his attention.

"Axel please don't, I won't be able to handle it if you died."

"But.."

"Roxas."

I looked at Larxene who had her gun pointed at Axel now.

"How about this. Leave now or else I'll kill Axel."

I stared at her in shock.

"You're willing to kill him? I thought you loved him."

"If I can't have him then _no one _can. So what is your answer?"

I looked down.

"Roxas.."

"Shut up Axel!"

I looked up and see her impatiently looking at me

"My answer is Go to hell."

"Fuck you!"

Instead of shooting Axel she shot me in the chest where my heart would be. Everything seemed to go in slow motion again like the time when I got hit by a car. I fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"Roxas!"

"Oh my gosh Roxas!"

In the corner of my eye I saw Sora and everyone else come to my side with Chibiterasu. I wish I could smile for how slow my wolf was to get help. It didn't matter though. The police started to surround the area, and in attempt to get away, Larxene ran but was stopped my police men.

"Larxene, you are here by arrested for attempt murder."

"No let go of me! That bitch deserves to die you here me? Die!"

I don't know how I was still conscious but I was and could barely see her getting taken away, and the medical team checking on me.

"His pulse is low! Get him into the car!"

"Roxas!"

My brother yelled for me and was about to go after me when Riku stopped him. The medical team manage to get me to the car and was about to close the doors when Axel forced himself inside.

"Roxas!"

He held his hand in mine again like he did in the hospital. I kept my eyes open and again wished I could smile to him or say how much I love him.

"Roxas, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay."

When we got to the hospital I was rushed to the surgery room with Axel still holding my hand.

"I love you, Roxas."

As soon as he let go of my hand I blacked out.

Time skip-A few months later

Axel's pov

I sat against the tree where Roxas and I first met and reminisced on the times we had together.

_"Why did I had to pretend to forget him? I shouldn't have rejected him when he first confessed to me." _

When I heard footsteps approach me, I saw Sora looking at me angrily. I sadly look down.

"I'm sorry I caused Roxas so much pain. He didn't deserve it. I know I didn't deserve to be with him from the start."

Sora stayed silent and then kicked my leg so that I was looking up at him.

"Will you love my brother forever like you promised him?"

I nodded firmly without hesitation and for the first time since he's seen me. He smiled at me and ruffled my red hair.

"Thank you."

With that being said he walked out of the park with Riku to go on a date or something. After a while I stood up and then faced the tree before getting out a pocket knife and carving something on the tree. When I was finished I smiled at my creation.

"Hey there."

I turned around and saw my angel looking at me with a bright smile.

"It's summer vacation, aren't you going to take me to the beach like you promised?"

I chuckled at his excitement.

"Of course, I would never lie to you, Roxas."

I kissed him on the lips and he gladly returned it. I lead him to my motorcycle and sat first before letting him get on.

"Here."

He gladly took the helmet I offered him and put it on. When we were both ready he held onto me tightly and then we both headed towards the beach. I smiled at the thing I wrote on the tree.

"I love you Roxas, now and forever more. Love Axel."


	8. Alter Ending

Time skip Few Days later

Roxas' Pov

"Hey Roxas."

I looked up from my game of solitaire with Chibiterasu to see a boy with brownish hair spiked up looking at me with a big smile. He frowned when I didn't answer.

"Do you know who I am?"

I blinked once, then twice. Once everything clicked, I chuckled and continuing my card game.

"Of course, how could I forget the person who keeps losing to me in a game of Go fish?"

From the corner of my eye I could tell he was annoyed, but he calmed down after a while.

"Hm, I don't know whether I should be happy that you remember me or not."

I smiled before gathering the cards together and cutting the deck a few times.

"Well, are you here to whine or play a game of cards with me?"

He sighed at my question.

"Fine I'll play against ya, but only because you're hurt and alone."

"Awww, I didn't know you love me so much. Would you mind getting me a snack then deary?"

"Oh be quiet."

Before he was able to open the door, it opened to show a blond girl with a weird hairstyle smiling at us.

"_What an ugly pikachu._"

Just then my mind blanked for a bit then showed some images of a redhead, the same girl, and other events. The ones that stood out the most were the ones where we we seem to be arguing at each other. When everything stopped I continued shuffling the deck as if nothing happened.

_"Well what do you know..." _

"Hayner, dad and I are going to leave soon okay? Do you mind staying here for a few hours?"

"Yah no problem, but can you stay for a while sis? I need to get my friend a snack, and I don't want him to be alone."

"Of course."

"Take Chibiterasu while you're at it. He needs to stretch his legs."

Hayner nodded at and then left with my wolf. I continued cutting the deck knowing that her eyes were on me.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

She gave me a confused look.

"Do you not know who I am?"

I shook my head before giving her a sad smile.

"Sorry, I have a small case of amnesia, so I don't remember some people or the things I did a few days ago. I'm sorry if you were someone important to me."

In my mind I almost giggled at my little act. She gave me a smile that I could tell was fake, but I didn't think she noticed that.

"Don't worry, I'm a bit sad that you don't remember the times I played video games with you along with my brother Hayner. However, I'm just glad that you're alright."

_"Bullshit." _

"That's good to know."

"What's your name again?"

"It's Larxene, and of course you're Roxas."

"That's me. Do we go to the same school?"

"Yes we do. So I'll say hi to you when I see you okay?"

"That would be nice."

At that time, Hayner choose to open the door with a can of coke in each of his hands while Chibiterasu held a bag of hot cheetos in his mouth.

"Okay sis, thanks for staying with Roxas' while I was away."

"No problem. We'll pick you up later okay?"

He nodded and then she left. Hayner placed one of the coke on his lap before offering the other one to me. I shook my head and allowed Chibiterasu to be my pillow again.

"Was my sister mean to you or somethin?"

"No, she was nice."

"Good, sometimes she could get really scary."

Hayner took a sip in his drink and I silently agreed with him before smiling wickedly.

"_But not for long. She thinks I don't remember her, but oh what a lie that is. Since I do remember what she did to me and Axel, I will make her beg that she never messed with me." _

My smile must have caught Hayner's attention since I saw him shiver a little.

"Are you plotting world domination or something?"

"Something like that~"

I giggled weirdly but I didn't care even if Hayner was looking at me with a weird expression.

_"My My, this accident must have change the way I act as well." _

I smirked widely at my new confidence.

"Oh well, let's just have a fair game of Go fish shall we?"

My smirk changed into a friendly smile when I finished setting up the game, but it didn't help calm Hayner down from the way I acted before.

Time skip Evening

Axel's Pov

I slowly opened the door to Roxas' room to see that he was sleeping with Chibiterasu next to him as usual. When I closed the door, the wolf's ears went up and he opened his eyes to stare at me. I held up my index finger to my lips to tell him to keep silent and he somewhat nodded at me before going back to sleep. I stood next to Roxas' bed as usual before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Everyday I come visit Roxas in the hospital while he's asleep. Some people might think it's weird that I do that, but it doesn't matter. I'm going to wait until Roxas gets better and then I'll get him to trust me again. I feel that if I start now, he'll maybe get scared of me, so for now I'm just going to check on him to make sure he's getting better. I slowly walked back towards the door and was about to open it when a voiced stopped me.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to me Axel?"

For a moment I thought I was hearing things, but when I turned around I saw Roxas looking at me with a smirk.

"W-what?"

Roxas chuckled at my slight stutter before motioning me to come closer with his uninjured arm. I walked closer and then stopped when I was at the edge of his bed.

"Come closer."

I kneeled down first before bring my face a bit close to his. After a moment of silence he broke it.

"What you're not going to kiss me? You love me right?"

I was surprised, was this the same Roxas that had trouble confessing me for the first time? He was never this straight forward.

"Yo, earth to the pyro who I came to love. You still there?"

"Love? Do you remember who I am Roxas?"

He chuckled again before quickly sitting up and capture my lips in a quick kiss.

"I would never forget you, Axel."

I stayed where I was shocked and happy at the same time. My eyes started to water as I held onto his uninjured hand with both of mine.

"Why are you crying Axel?"

"I'm just glad that's all."

I sniffled once before looking at his smiling face.

"Does that me you love me? You never really said it to me before the accident."

"Yes, I love you Roxas Strife, now and forever more."

I kissed his hand and he laughed a little.

"That sounds so corny."

"I don't care, as long as you know that I love you."

Again I kissed him but on his lips this time.

"I love you to Axel."

Time skip Few months later

Roxas' Pov

I ran out of the hospital and jumped around freely for the first time in months.

"Wahh~ Finally I'm out of that damn hospital."

"Roxas! Watch your language mister! "

"I could say the same thing to you as well, Sora."

My brother huffed at me and I snickered before walking up to him and ruffle his hair. He shouted at me for messing up his hair but I didn't pay attention to it as I climbed the tree that just so happens to be in front of the hospital.

"Roxas Strife get your butt down here right now Uncle Cid is going to be here any minute now If you don't get down soon we'll also be late for school!"

"Never~"

"Roxas!"

"Here, I'll get him down."

I smirked inwardly at Axel when I heard him say that.

"Uh huh, go ahead and try, pryo."

"Oh I will."

When he started climbing the tree with ease I knew that I was in trouble now. Thankfully this tree was old, so it meant that one the base was thick so it had a bunch of branches going into different directions, and two I could easily get on a different one to avoid the redhead.

As soon as he was 2 feet away I stood up before jumping so that I could reach a branch above me. I grabbed onto it and then pulled myself up before walking to the edge. He soon followed me and I jumped onto a different branch.  
When things started to get annoying I jumped onto a low branch before jumping to the ground and run towards Sora with Axel still chasing me.

"What is this a game of tag?"

I chuckled.

"Hey at least he was able to get me down right? With your fear of heights I bet you would have never been able to get me down."

Sora huffed at me and crossed his chest. At that moment Cid's car drove up and we all went in (including Axel) to get to school.

Time Skip- At school Lunch

"Yo everyone~ Did ya miss me?"

I walked over to Hayner's eating area and immediately I felt someone ruffle my hair.

"Of course we missed ya. I was getting kind of bored not having you around to play cards with."

Yuffie smiled cheerfully at me and I gave one to here with equal cheerfulness. When I sat down I engage conversation with everyone about what's been going on, and how they were. Apparently everyone hooked up while I was gone.

Vanitas is with Xion, no surprise there. Hayner is with some guy called Seifer, Yuffie is with Reno, and Marluxia is trying to hook Zexion with Axel's friend named Demyx but apparently he gets scared when he sees him and runs of. Everyone else hooked up as well but I just forgot there names.

"Hey there beautiful."

Arms wrapped themselves around me and I turn my head around to see Axel smiling at me.

"Hey yourself."

We kissed and everyone wooed us. Everything seemed perfect.

Time Skip AfterSchool

"Oi blonde."

I turned around to see who was behind me and recognized him as the one that tripped me when I was getting to close to Axel.

"Larxene wants to talk to you in the back of the school."

I inwardly smirk.

"Thanks for the heads up then _Braig._"

He glared at me and looked like he was about to punch me but I just walked away calmly. When I got to the specific destination I saw the ugly pikachu there glaring daggers at me.

"What's with the glare? If you keep doing that you may end up with wrinkles sooner than you thought."

She glared even more.

"Why are you so close to Axel when I told you to_ stay away _from him?"

I looked at her confused.

"You told me to stay away from him? When? I don't remember."

She growled at me when I said that.

"Don't you lie to me. I know you got your memories back and is purposely dating Axel just to get back at me right. Just admit it."

I still kept my same confused look.

"What are you talking about? Axel told me he loves me, and when I agreed to go out with him, I found out I loved him back. What's so wrong about that?"

"Quit lying to me you bastard!"

I almost laughed at how pathetic she was being right now.

"I'm not (completely) lying though. Why are you yelling at me, Larxene?"

She growled again before calming herself down and then snapping her fingers to reveal six older teens surrounding me with pipes or bats, including Xigbar.

"If you don't want to get yourself killed this time. Promise to stay away from Axel forever or else both you and your family will all be dead."

I looked around and thought about it for a while. Along the time I was thinking I whistled a bit but she heard it and got frustrated.

"Well? "

"I made the first mistake in following your orders. Now I'm not going to do it again. Not when Axel and I are finally together."

"Fine then suit yourself!"

Larxene started laughing manically and I kept my calm composure.

"If you guys manage to kill him than I'll give you all the alcohol you want!"

They all nodded at each other before approaching me.

I yawned a little and then dodge from on attack to another as they try to injure me.

_"What a stroke of luck. She hired amateurs to try and kill me." _

When I kicked a pipe out of someone's hand I the started beating the shit out of everyone there. In only took a few minutes before five were down to leave only Xigbar to knock out. He took me by surprise though when he suddenly appeared in front of me and manage to punch me in the face.

I quickly stood up and then quickly dodged a pipe being thrown my way. He may be bigger than me, but that didn't make a difference to him and the rest of the five I beat up a few minutes ago.

I manage to trip him when he was focused on attacking me and then hit his temple with a bat to knock him out. I gazed back at Larxene who was surprisingly still there and then walked over towards her. She still had a crazy smile on her face as she took out a gun and pointed it to my forehead.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot ya!"

I was unfazed at her threat but still stopped where I was to see what she was going to do next.

"Good! You finally obeyed me, but to bad your still gonna die!"

She was about to pull the trigger when a big ball of fur came out of nowhere and bit her leg which caused her to direct her attention to the wolf that was bitting her. I smiled and then continued walking over towards her before taking the gun from her. She tried to snatch it back from me but Chibiterasu bit harder and made her fall to the ground.

After a while, Chibiterasu stopped and then walked back over towards me. She held onto her leg to try and stop the blood flow but proved to be useless. When she looked at me she pleaded for me to help her, but I just gave her a sinister smile.

She flinched when she saw that and tried to run away but couldn't because of the injury on her leg. I walked closer to her and she backed away from me in fear.

"Now, what should I do to the person that tried to break me and Axel up, almost killed me, threatened me, and just now asked me to save her?"

I asked Chibiterasu who doesn't look like the pup it did a few months ago. He as fierce as a real wolf now and his hungry expression made me chuckle.

"Are you hungry boy? Why don't you take her to your other friends in the forest then? They might enjoy having her for dinner as well."

She looked at me with wide eyes, Chibiterasu actually doesn't live with me anymore. He became a leader to a pack when he took a stroll in the forest near the school. He comes and goes in my house whenever he wants to visit, but he still answers my calls when I whistle. Chibiterasu nodded at my offer and then howled loudly enough for the birds nearby to scatter.

Upon hearing this, Larxene made one last attempt to escape and crawled to get to the front of the school, but alas she was to slow since I saw wolves come out from the forest. Chibiterasu barked at them and they all seemed to comprehend what he said so they started dragging her towards the trees.

"No! No! Please someone help me!"

She screamed as loud as she can, but of course no one will come to save her since school is long over. I almost felt sorry for her, but of course she deserves what she's going to get. When she looked at me I gave her a evil smile.

_"I told you I was going to make you pay." _

She grabbed onto Xigbar's leg that happened to be near her while she was being dragged to delay from her inevitable death. However, one of the wolves bit her arm and made her let go.

Again she yelled for help but it soon started getting quieter as she was dragged deeper and deeper into the dark forest. Chibiterasu nudged his head against my foot, and I rubbed his head with a smile before letting him go with his friends.

I threw Larxene's gun near Xigbar's hand before taking out my phone and dialing 911. After I explained that some gang was fighting in the back of the school I hanged up and walked back to the front of the school. I then headed towards the park after I saw police cars line up in the school's driveway.

"Roxas!"

I looked up to see Axel there waiting for me along with Riku, Sora, Hayner, Marluxia, and Vanitas, for our guys night out. When I got there they all noticed something on my face.

"Hey Roxas how did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

My brother asked me with a hint of concern and when I touched my cheek to see it had a bump on it, I just gave them a smile.

"I had some unfinished business to attend to."

"Roxas you're not in a gang are you?"

"No of course not."

"Well whatever, who's up for a game of air hockey at the arcade?"

We all agreed happily at Hayner's suggestion. Everyone started heading towards the arcade but I stayed there for a while looking back at the direction the forest would be.

"Roxas is there something wrong?"

Axel asked and I shook my head before holding hands with him.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Axel."

We both started walking with everyone else and I inwardly smirked.

"Nothing wrong at all."


End file.
